Beware the Grandparents!
by Mangalover4321
Summary: Goten and Trunks are in a load of trouble again! They wanted to meet there grandparenst so bad that they wished them back! Now what will happen-featuring a drunk Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta, Goten and Trunks torture and Chi-Chi and Bulma craziness! *Rated this because of swears and romance*
1. Prologue: Beware the Grandparents!

**Mangalover4321: *holds out script and points to Bardock and King Vegeta* Come on guys! Get in your places before I write something bad about you!**

**Bardock: *mutters*Stupid author. Swear god, I'm gonna kill her one day.**

***King Vegeta nods in agreement***

**Mangalover4321: *raises an eyebrow* What are you two talking about? Something going on that I don't know about?**

***both Saiyans pale, shaking there heads no***

**Mangalover4321: *claps her hands together* Kay people! Let's get this story on the road! I want everyone in place or you'll get something bad to happen to you in the story!**

**Bardock: *whispers* She doesn't Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. Thank Kami for that.**

**Disclaimer: Bardock told you: I don't own Dragonball Z, GT or just plain old Dragonball. **

**Prologue**

**Beware the Grandparents!**

**Goten and Trunks grinned as they pushed the Dragon Balls together and rubbed their hands together cheekily, snickering. Their parents didn't know what they have been doing for the past few days and Bulma didn't notice that the Dragon Ball Radar had gone missing too. Goten threw his hands up and yelled, "I wish to summon the eternal dragon, Shenron!" A bright light came from the balls and they glowed, the green, powerful dragon floated before them. **

"**I have a wish, Dragon!" Goten yelled and the Dragon narrowed its red eyes at him.**

"_**What is your wish?" **_**the Dragon asked. **

"**Our first wish to have our Father's grandparents back alive!" Goten cried and the Dragon's eyes glowed red.**

"_**Your wish have been granted. What is your second wish?" **_**The Dragon asked and Goten's eyes glowed. **

"**Our grandparents will not kill anyone here." Goten said and the Dragon's eyes glowed again.**

"_**Your wish has been granted. You may not use the Dragon Balls until one year. Goodbye." **_**The Dragon said and faded away, the Dragon Balls glowed then floated up-going in different directions. Goten and Trunks grinned at each other and laughed.**

"**I can't wait to see our grandparents! I bet they're strong!" Goten exclaimed and Trunks nodded. He knew his grandparents were strong because his father is the prince so his grandparents were the King and Queen! **

"**WOMAN! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SANDWHICH THAT I REQUESTED FOR!" Vegeta yelled and Bulma sighed, continuing to put the peanut butter on the wheat bread, even though he requested for whole bread. She muttered a curse and then out of nowhere two people stood in the kitchen. She shrieked and dropped the knife, backing away from them.**

**One stood almost as tall as the top of a door frame and his onyx eyes stared at her plus his spiky black hair stood up. He wore some weird looking armor and black cape that flowed down to the floor and to his side stood a woman with pure beauty. Her black hair flowed down to her waist and onyx eyes blinked at Bulma. She wore a blue dress that flowed down to the ground and hugged her waist tight plus a black cape covered her shoulders.**

"**W-w-w-who are you people?!" Bulma cried the two blinked then looked to each other then back to Bulma. **

"**WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" Vegeta yelled again and Bulma's eyes widen, turning to living room then bolted to Vegeta.**

"**VEGETA! Get those two strangers out the house now!" she cried and Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question.**

"**What about my sandwich?" he asked and her jaw dropped.**

"**SCREW THE SANWICH! GET THEM OUT!" Bulma screamed at him and he scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, "DO IT OR YOU'LL BE ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!" Vegeta sighed and got up, walking to kitchen.**

_**What is the woman talking about two people in the kitchen? She must be-, **_**Vegeta thought and stopped at the sight of the two people. His eyes widen and stared at him in horror and confusion. **

"**Vegeta!" the woman cried and Bulma looked over to the people. Vegeta stood frozen then woman went running over, hugging him. Bulma's eyes widen and her jaw dropped.**

**What the hell?!**

"**Vegeta! Who are these people?!" Bulma cried and Vegeta gulped, pushing the woman away in anger. He narrowed his eyes and took to a fighting stance.**

"**Fakers! You are not my mother and father." He hissed and Bulma's jaw dropped even more.**

"**WHAT?! THOSE PEOPLE ARE YOUR PARENTS!" Bulma cried then realization hit her. The Dragon Ball Radar went missing a few days and the boys said they were going on an adventure! **

"**OH MY GOD! Vegeta! Trunks and Goten must have wished for your parents back!" Bulma cried and Vegeta snapped his head around, his eyes widen.**

"**What?! Why didn't you notice the Radar gone, woman?!" he yelled at her and she scowled. **

"**Don't you go talking back to me, mister! You were the one that told them to go off!" she yelled back to him and a vein appeared on Vegeta's head. **

"**Shut it, woman! We don't have time for this right now!" Vegeta yelled back to her and she opened her mouth to scream back at him then closed it, narrowing her eyes. Vegeta scowled and turned back to his parents, crossing his arms over his chest.**

"**Vegeta," the Queen said and smiled at him, "You've become so handsome. Would we introduce us to the girl over there?" Bulma blinked then came out from the doorframe and bowed down-to Vegeta's surprise. **

"**Nice to meet you two. My name's Bulma Briefs and I am Vegeta's wife." Bulma said and the two's eyes widen, staring at her in wonder.**

**How had Vegeta get a woman like so?**

**She's so odd with her blue hair!**

"**Oh! Well, I am Vegeta's mother, Konomi and this man is my husband, King Vegeta." Vegeta's mother said and smiled at her. King Vegeta still didn't move from the sight of his son and Vegeta stared at the ground, ignoring his father's gaze.**

"**So, why don't you two seat down and I'll explain to you why you're here." Bulma said and Konomi nodded, following Bulma to living room where everything could be explained.**

**Goku and Chi-Chi smiled at each other and slowly leaned into other for a kiss, their lips almost touching and-**

"**What the hell is going on here?"**

**They backed away from each other and blushed furiously, looking over to the voice each said. They blinked and stared at two figure-one man and one woman. The man exactly like Goku besides the cross shaped scar on his right cheek and skin tainted a bit with a red bandanna on around his head and wore Saiyan armor. The woman had short black hair up to her neck and onyx eyes that were full of curiosity. She wore a red pair of Saiyan armor that strapped over one shoulder and stopped at her waist but besides that she had black spandex on plus a scouter over her right eye. **

"**Um…who are you people?" Goku asked and the Goku copy stared at him.**

"**Kakarot?" he questioned and Goku narrowed his eyes.**

"**How do you know that name?" Goku asked the Goku copy narrowed his eyes, looking like copies. Then the Saiyan woman hit the Goku copy with scowl.**

"**Stop doing that! You're creeping me out, Bardock! You look like twins!" the Saiyan yelled at him and he winced at the pain then looked back her, crossing his arms over his chest. **

"**It isn't my fault that he looks like me! It's the damn genetics that do their work! Look at Raditz, where the hell did he get that hair from?!" the Goku copy yelled at the woman and she sighed.**

"**I had long hair before we meet each other, Bardock. That's where he got his hair." The Saiyaness explained and the Saiyan shrugged then turned back to Goku.**

"**Goku," Chi-Chi whispered "do you know why that man looks like you?" Goku shook his head no and turned back to the Goku copy.**

"**Who are you?" Goku asked and the woman blinked then crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**Sheesh! He gets everything from you Bardock!" the woman cried and Goku blinked, staring at them. **

**They did seem familiar…**

**Suddenly the phone rang and Goku eyes it in suspension. He looked to Chi-Chi who slowly walked to it then grabbed, putting it to her ear.**

"**OH KAMI CHI-CHI! WE NEED TO HELP ME KILL OUR BOYS!" Bulma's voice screamed from the other line that even the Saiyans could hear. Chi-Chi winced at the yelling then asked, "What did they do?"**

"**THEY BROUGHT BACK GOKU'S AND VEGETA'S PARENTS THAT'S WHAT! OH KAMI, TRUNKS WILL NEVER SEE THE DAYLIGHT AGAIN I SWEAR!" Bulma screamed and Chi-Chi's jaw dropped to the floor.**

**PARENTS!**

**THOSE PEOPLE WERE GOKU'S PARENTS!**

"**BULMA HOW DID THEY DO THAT?!" Chi-Chi screamed back and Goku raised an eyebrow in question. **

**What was taking Chi-Chi so long?**

"**THEY GRABBED THE FRIGGIN' RADAR WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING! THAT'S WHAT! OH KAMI, CHI-CHI WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Bulma roared and Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes then looked back to Goku with a fake smile on her face.**

"**I have an idea, Bulma. We just deal with it until we talk again and I explain everything to Goku." Chi-Chi said and the line went quiet then a sigh came through.**

"**Okay. Be careful, Chi-Chi cause these are **_**the **_**parents of our husbands that get into dangerous stupid stuff all the time. Bye." Bulma said then hung up and Chi-Chi did so to. She walked back over to them and put her hand on Goku's shoulder. **

"**I'm sure they would to explain who they are to you Goku." She said sweetly and the Saiyans blinked then looked to each other than to Goku. **

"**Okay…well, I'm Orenji and this," she said and pointed to Bardock, "is Bardock, my oh sweet husband." She smiled at Goku and he blinked staring at them.**

**Now he was quite sure he knew them.**

"**We're your parents!" **

**Goku's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes bugged out of his head.**

**NOW THEY WERE FAMILIAR!**

"**MY PARENTS?!" **


	2. Chapter 1: Be Wary of Chi-Chi!

**Mangalover4321: Good job everybody! Now get your script out again so we can do Chapter One! **

**Bardock: *breaths in a sigh of relief* Really? There's a chapter one? I thought the last one was it! **

**Mangalover4321: *points the script at him and yells* Of course not! You dare think I wouldn't be prepared! RUDE! This will cost you, Bardock!**

**Bardock: *pales* Really?**

**Mangalover4321: *pulls out a speaker* OF COURSE! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bardock: *whispering* Oh dear Kami.**

***Goku then appears next to Bardock***

**Goku: Hey! What's going on?*looks to Bardock*Hey, you okay…um…Dad?**

**Bardock: *turns to his son and puts his hands on his shoulders* Listen carefully to me, Kakarot-**

**Goku: My name's Goku.**

**Bardock: Yeah whatever. Whatever you, don't mess with this author.**

**Goku: *raises an eyebrow* Why?**

**Bardock: Just because, Kakarot, just because.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Dragon Ball/ Z/ or GT.**

**Chapter One**

**Be Wary of Chi-Chi!**

**Goku gulped and stared at the Saiyans at which they were his supposed parents. Bardock just stared at his son in a glare while Orenji sat down on the couch as Chi-Chi started brewing tea. To break the silence the door slammed open and everyone turned to face it staring at Goten with a huge grin on his face. Chi-Chi smiled at Goten who blinked and stared at Bardock in wonder.**

"**GRANDPA!" Goten cried and Bardock's jaw dropped the ground.**

**Did he hear that right?!**

**Grandpa?!**

"**Goten! How was your adventure with Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked calmly and Goten blinked, turning back to his mother and paled a bit.**

"**Great! We had tons of fun and saw a huge fish and ate it!" Goten exclaimed and Goku stopped to think about the fish, his mouth watering. **

"**Goku! Why don't you go with Goten and Bardock to find something to eat? I'll cook everything up as soon as you get back." Chi-Chi suggested and both Saiyans mouth watered. Goku nodded and walked out with Goten and Bardock, flying off. She sighed and turned to Orenji, crossing her arms over her chest. **

"**So…do you anything to go against your husband, Orenji-san?" Chi-Chi asked and Orenji blinked then stopped to think for a moment and nodded. Chi-Chi grinned evilly and rubbed her hand together.**

"**How about you help me with my plans?" **

**Bulma could not believe who stupid her son was. Sure he was the son of the genius of the whole world and the Prince of all Saiyans but she couldn't expect him to be this stupid! They could easily kill all of them in seconds! She scowled and tapped her foot in annoyance. Vegeta told her Trunks was heading home and would be there soon and oh dear Kami, he would wish he would be dead than be there.**

"**Bulma-san," a quiet voice said behind her and she blinked, turning to face Vegeta's mother. She smiled and asked, "What is Konomi-san?" Konomi blinked then looked to the ground and looked back to the father and son, ignoring each other.**

"**Does Vegeta fight with you?" she whispered and Bulma blinked then started cracking up, everyone turned to face her. **

"**OH KAMI! OH DEAR KAMI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulma cried as tears stained her eyes and she quickly wiped them away then smiled. **

"**Of course, it's a good healthy relationship to fight." Bulma said and Konomi blinked. She blushed and nodded. **

"**Yes. I thought so." Konomi whispered then grabbed Bulma's hand, "You are the perfect DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" Bulma fell over anime style. **

"**MOM! I'm home!" Trunks voice echoed.**

"**Kay! Come into the living room, Trunks. We have to talk to you about something." Bulma said and Konomi raised an eyebrow at the voice of the young demi-Saiyan. They walked back to the living room and there stood Trunks with a big grin across his face, walking with a huge amount of pride in his step. **

"**Trunks…." Bulma hissed and Trunks stopped, paling at the voice of his mother. He looked up at the sight of his mother and grandmother staring down at him.**

"**Oh…hey…mom…" he managed to get out from the emissive stare. **

"**So, I see you used the Dragon Balls and took the Radar from me without my permission." Bulma said and Trunks gulped, nodding then she smiled.**

"**No! It's fine! Go see your father; I'm sure he'll be **_**happy **_**to see you!" Bulma said with an evil shadow over her face. Trunks nodded and laughed, running past both of woman and to the living room. Konomi turned back to Bulma and asked, "You have a son?"**

"**Yep, He's Vegeta's and mine's. Get his hair color from my dad." Bulma explained and Konomi's eyes widen.**

"**My Vegeta has child! Has he been taking good care of him?" Konomi asked.**

"**Yep! He gets trained at least two hours a day at one hundred and seventy-five times Earth's Gravity! Plus he has friends and very smart, thanks to my smarts!" Bulma said and Konomi's jaw hit the ground.**

"**A hundred and seventy five times Earth's normal gravity, Vegeta could never handle that when I was alive!" Konomi exclaimed and swayed then fainted. Bulma sheirked and caught her. **

"**Ah! Konomi-san! Are you okay?!" Bulma cried and King Vegeta bolted into the room, staring at his fainted wife then sighed.**

"**What did you tell her?" he asked with concern. Bulma blinked at King Vegeta's deep voice. **_**Wow, **_**she thought, **_**his voice is like Vegeta's but much deeper! **_

"**I told her about Trunks training then she fainted! I didn't know she would faint!" Bulma exclaimed and King Vegeta shook his head sadly.**

"**Do not freight. She faints when something big happens. That was quiet normal when I was alive." King Vegeta explained and held his arms out to carry his wife. Bulma gulped and shoved Konomi into her husband's big muscular arms. They walked back to the living room where Vegeta was yelling at Trunks not to eat the sugar. **

"**TRUNKS BRIEFS! YOU EAT THAT SUGAR AND YOU'LL BE WITHOUT YOUR WII FOR A MONTH!" Bulma yelled, making everyone besides Vegeta wince at her shrieking. Trunks sighed and stopped, backing away from the jaw and Vegeta scowled. **

**How the hell could the woman stop him while Vegeta couldn't?**

**That is the world's greatest mystery. **

"**Trunks, you made your grandma faint." Bulma said bluntly and Trunks blinked then looked to Konomi then to King Vegeta, staring at them. **

"**So these Dad's parents." Trunks said and King Vegeta's jaw dropped staring at the boy. **

**Dad?!**

**Did this kid call Vegeta DAD?!**

"**You have a son?!" King Vegeta exclaimed and Vegeta sighed.**

"**No, the brat is a clone made from the woman's father and empowered it with my DNA. YES, HE'S MY BRAT!" Vegeta remarked and King Vegeta closed his mouth then narrowed his eyes.**

"**How high is power level?" King Vegeta asked and Vegeta shrugged.**

"**I wouldn't have a damn clue but he's stronger than any elite Saiyan." Vegeta replied and King Vegeta blinked.**

**The brat was higher than an elite Saiyan?**

**Impossible!**

**No one, not even himself could be that good!**

"**What about you then?" King Vegeta questioned and Vegeta rolled his eyes. **

"**More powerful than you and all our elite soldiers combined." Vegeta replied and the king's jaw dropped to the ground again.**

"**Impossible! You can't be that skilled!" King Vegeta exclaimed and Vegeta chuckled. **

"**Want to test it out?" Vegeta asked and King Vegeta thought about it for a moment then grinned. **

"**Of course, I would love to test your strength." He said and Bulma sighed.**

**Of course, the first thing the father and son would do is battle. **

**Bardock, Goku, and Goten stopped at the power level rising near Capsule Corp. Goku narrowed his eyes and Bardock's too. **

"**Where is that power coming from?" Bardock questioned his son.**

"**Vegeta and someone else is going to fight. Goten go tell your mouth that we're going to be late. I'm going to check this out." Goku said and Goten frowned then nodded, flying back to there house.**

"**Vegeta? You mean Prince Vegeta?" Bardock asked and Goku nodded. **

"**Yes. I'll explain more when we get there. Grab onto my shoulder, we'll be there in seconds flat." Goku said and Bardock nodded, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. Goku put two fingers to his head and closed his eyes then they disappeared and appeared in front of Capsule Corp. Bardock blinked and looked around to see Capsule Corp. and huge power levels coming from behind it.**

"**How the hell did we get here so fast?" Bardock asked and Goku smiled. **

"**Well, I used a technique called Instant Transmission! It gets me anywhere in the universe from here to there in seconds flat!" Goku explained then Goku's eyes widen at Vegeta's Ki rising to Super Saiyan. **

"**Oh crap." He said and ran to the other side of Capsule Corp. His eyes widen at the sight of Vegeta against King Vegeta whose eyes were as round as saucers and his jaw fell to the ground in surprise. **

"**Oh. He's a Super Saiyan." Bardock said calmly and Goku blinked, turning to his father in surprise. **

"**You know of it?" Goku questioned him and Bardock smirked.**

"**Of course, I'm one that made it become a legend." Bardock said and Goku's jaw dropped. **

"**WHAT?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE IT A LEGEND!" Goku yelled out very loudly and everyone turned to him, staring at him. **

"**What the hell, Kakarot? I'm trying to fight!" Vegeta yelled at him and Goku ignored him, staring at his father in amazement and his eyes glowed.**

"**Wow! You can become Super Saiyan! So can I!" Goku exclaimed and Bardock blinked.**

"**Really? Well, that doesn't surprise me at all." Bardock said and King Vegeta sighed, heading off to a tree and started getting depressed. **

_**Am I the only one that can't turn Super Saiyan? **_**King Vegeta thought and anime tears started falling down his face. **


	3. Chapter 2: Beware of the Drunkers!

**Mangalover4321: *screaming* BARDOCK! KING VEGETA! VEGETA! GOKU!**

***All of them appear and pale at the voice of hers***

**Bardock: What is this time?**

**Mangalover4321: *raises an eyebrow* Where's the ma'am part?**

**Bardock: *gulps* Ma'am, what is this time?**

**Mangalover4321: *grins evilly* Just be ready for this chapter. BWAHAHAHA!**

**Bardock, King Vegeta, and Vegeta: Oh dear Kami. We're all gonna die.**

**Goku: *raises an eyebrow* All of has died already. What's so bad?**

**Bardock: *sighs and sweat drops* Son, I question you sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/ Z/ or GT.**

**Chapter 2**

**Beware the Drunkers!**

"**So," Orenji said and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're putting sake in Bardock's and Goten's drinks?" Chi-Chi grinned evilly and poured the sake into the drinks, setting them on the table. Orenji sighed and sat down on the ground, crossing her legs. **

"**Are you sure this is a good idea?" Orenji said and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Yes, it's the greatest idea on giving revenge back to people." Chi-Chi said.**

"**Good thing Bardock can't hold his liquor. He acts so odd." Orenji stated and Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. **

"**Like what?" Chi-Chi asked.**

"**He acts so happy and does give a care in the world! Plus he gets **_**really **_**perverted!" Orenji cried and stopped to think of the last time he drank some liquor. **

_*****Flashback*****_

"_**Bardock! Come on! Drink it! Don't tell me this is the first time you ever drank!" Orenji cried and held out the beer to Bardock. Being on eighteen haven't drank in his life made him an outcast in the bar room. Orenji and Bardock only started seeing each other and Orenji said she wanted to talk to him but he didn't know it was the bar! He gulped and stared at the yellow liquid and Orenji grinned, flashing pure white teeth. **_

"_**Come on Bardock! Everyone else in the team has had a drink besides you!" Orenji complained and Bardock nodded, grabbing the drink. He put it to his lips and gulped it down. Orenji smiled in delight and Bardock gasped, pulling the glass away. A slight blush appeared on his face and Orenji slapped her hand on his back.**_

"_**See! I told you that you could do it!" she cried and he looked down to the ground then smiled goofy. **_

"_**Whoa! You're right, Orenji! This stuff is great!" he exclaimed and hiccupped, giggling like an idiot now. Some Saiyans raised an eyebrows and Orenji gave them the finger as a reply even though Bardock and her weren't a couple she cared about him as a friend. He bent over to her face and she blinked, seeing his face inches from her. **_

"_**Wow, Orenji," he whispered and she raised an eyebrow, "Your boobs are HUGE!" **_

_**Everyone stopped and stared at Bardock and Orenji in surprise. Her eyes went huge and he laughed again. She paled then her surprise turned to anger and slapped him in the face but he didn't move the slightest inch. **_

"_**Orenji, can I squeeze them?" he asked and she paled again. **_

_**What the hell is wrong with him?!**_

_**Then out of nowhere he grabbed her breasts and everyone's jaw dropped to the ground, eyes bugging out of their head. Her eyes widen and a huge blush appeared on her face. He smiled and squeezed them tighter making her quietly moan, salvia started dripping down the men's faces. **_

"_**I wonder what they would feel like if they were bare." He said then something hit him in the back of his head and he fell straight between her breasts and she stared at Bardock then punched him away, sending him away.**_

"_**BARDOCK, YOU PEREVRT!" she screamed and Bardock got back up, holding his head in his hands and turning green. **_

"_**Ugh…Kami…what the hell…happened…?" he questioned himself and Orenji stared at him in anger, cracking her knuckles.**_

"_**Oh Bardock…" she hissed and he blinked, looking up at her and he paled, "You're going to be in a lot of pain…"**_

_**And across Plant Vegeta, everyone could hear Bardock screaming.**_

_*****End of Flashback*****_

"**Orenji-san?" Chi-Chi said and Orenji blinked, looking back to Chi-Chi. **

"**Huh? What? Oh sorry I was thinking back to the moment." Orenji said as a reply and Chi-Chi stopped to think what Goku would act like as a drunk.**

**Oh, like that's ever gonna happen!**

* * *

"**Wow! That's unbelievable! I can't believe you're the first Super Saiyan and the legendary one at it!" Goku exclaimed and Bardock nodded as they arm wrestled with each other-both tied. Vegeta and his father did the same thing and Vegeta was winning for the most part.**

"**Hey! Vegeta! We were invited to go over Goku's house for dinner! Chi-Chi said she would prepare all the food for us but we have to grab drinks!" Bulma cried and Vegeta scowled, a huge vein appearing on his head and slammed his father's hand on the table. It broke in half and King Vegeta thrown into the ground. **

"**NO WAY IN THE HELL, WOMAN! I AM NOT GOING OVER TO KAKAROT'S HOUSE!" Vegeta yelled at his wife who stormed with angry look on her face and Konomi staring at the ground. **

"**Come on Vegeta! If you go I'll let you use the Gravity Room without any disturbances for two days." Bulma offered and Vegeta stopped to think about it then smirked.**

"**A week." He said.**

"**Four days." Bulma said over wise.**

"**Six days." He said.**

"**Five days, take it or leave it." Bulma said and Vegeta scowled.**

"**Fine. We can go over the baka's house." Vegeta said and Bulma smiled.**

"**Great! Now go find Trunks! I can't find him in the house." Bulma said and he scowled even more.**

"**What do you mean find him?! I'm not going to find him! You go find the brat! I'm going to the Gravity Room!" Vegeta yelled then noise of sniffing made everyone turn to it seeing Konomi crying with snot dripping down her face. **

"**Vegeta…*sniff*why are you…so mean…to your wife…?" Konomi managed to get out and Vegeta paled at the sight of his mother crying. **

**How the hell could he get out this?**

**He scowled and started heading out the back door, gripping his knuckles tight.**

"**I'll go get him. I'll meet you there with the brat." Vegeta said and flew off, leaving Konomi to be dazed and Bulma smiling.**

"**Bulma, what do you mean Chi-Chi invited you over?" Goku asked and Bulma shrugged. **

"**I really don't know. She just told me we should have dinner together. Supposedly Gohan was gonna bring Videl too but they do not about the**_** situation**_**." Bulma said and Goku raised an eyebrow. Bulma sighed and pointed to Bardock and the other Saiyans in the room.**

"**He thinks we are just having dinner and doesn't know that we're coming over." Bulma explained and Goku smiled.**

"**Well he'll be for a surprise!" Goku said and laughed.**

* * *

"**Is the sake poured out, Orenji-san?" Chi-Chi asked and Orenji nodded, pointing to the large table where four glasses of it were spread close to each other. Chi-Chi rubbed her hand together then stopped at the sound of someone knocking at the door. She blinked and walked over to it, opening to face Gohan and Videl. He smiled at his mom and said, "Hey, mom. What's going on?" She smiled at them and let them in.**

"**Oh nothing much." She said and Orenji stared at Gohan and Videl. Gohan blinked at the unfamiliar woman who looked a little bit like his father. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who's this?" **

"**Oh, Orenji-san why don't you introduce yourself to Gohan and his girlfriend." Chi-Chi said and Gohan and Videl blushed. **

"**Mom! Videl' isn't my girlfriend! She's just a really good friend!" Gohan said and Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. Like she would believe that.**

"**Anyway, nice to meet you Gohan. My name's Orenji and I am your grandmother." Orenji said and Gohan's eyes bugged out of his head, his jaw dropped and so did Videl's.**

"**WHAT?! You're my grandmother!" Gohan exclaimed and Orenji nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. **

"**Yes, I'm your father's mother." She explained and their jaws dropped even more.**

"**Orenji, what the hell are doing and who the hell are they?"**

**They all turned around and faced Bardock and Goku who stared at Gohan and Videl. Gohan pointed at them and exclaimed, "WHY IS THERE TWO DADS!?" Chi-Chi and Orenji sighed and Bardock scowled. **

"**We really look alike, son?" Goku asked and looked back to his dad then shrugged.**

"**That's Bardock-san, your grandfather." Chi-Chi explained again and Gohan blinked.**

"**Wow. But how are they alive, I thought besides you and Vegeta were the only Saiyans left." Gohan said and Chi-Chi scowled.**

"**Well your brother and Trunks used the Dragon Balls to wish them and so now they are here to live with." Chi-Chi said and Gohan nodded then Videl raised an eyebrow.**

"**How did Trunks and Goten get the Radar anyway?" Videl asked and Chi-Chi shrugged.**

"**I don't know but why don't you sit down. We're having dinner soon and I invited Bulma and the others." Chi-Chi said and Gohan sighed. He should have seen it coming. **

*****1 hour later*****

"**Gohan…"Videl began and pointed to the glasses of sake-not knowing that he was sake-on the table, "Can you hand me one?" Gohan blinked then nodded, grabbing one for her and him. She raised an eyebrow then shrugged and they both took a drink.**

"**Um…Chi-Chi," Orenji said and pointed to Gohan and Videl gulping the whole thing of sake down there throat. Chi-Chi blinked and paling at the sight of them, almost shrieking in horror. **

"**Oh no! They're drinking the sake!" Chi-Chi cried silently and then noticed Goku and Vegeta grab one too, starting a drinking contest, "Oh no! Not them too!" **

**This night would be one wild one. **


	4. Chapter 3: Beware of the Sake!

**Mangalover4321: Move your asses, Saiyans! People are waiting for this chapter!**

***Goku and Gohan stare at the drinks in their hands (it's sake) and they shrug gulping it down***

***Bardock, Vegeta, and King Vegeta appear too***

**Bardock: What are they drinking?**

**Mangalover4321: *smirks* Don't worry about it. *turns to Vegeta* You too! This drink will increase your power by tenfold!**

***Vegeta snatches the drink quickly and gulps it down* **

***Bardock grabs a cup then brings it to his nose, sniffing it***

**Bardock: *pales* Did you give them sake?**

**Mangalover4321: *makes a quick escape and wave's goodbye*See ya later suckers! Enjoy the drunken Saiyans! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DRAGON BALL Z! NO!**

**Chapter Three**

**Beware of the Sake!**

"**Bring out another cup, woman!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma who paled at the sight of her Super Saiyan husband. His cheeks were slowly turning red from the thirteenth cup of sake. Goku on the other hand looked like he was about to fall asleep. Gohan and Videl were staring at each other in lust. Chi-Chi sat in the corner whispering to Orenji.**

"**What are we gonna do?! Goku and Vegeta are already on their thirteenth cup of sake! Gohan and Videl won't stop looking at each other and I know something is going on in their heads!" Chi-Chi hissed and turned back to Bardock who was talking with King Vegeta and Konomi about Kami knows what. Orenji scowled and walked over to Bardock, putting her hand on his shoulder and gripped it tight. She glared down at him and he paled, turning to face her.**

"**You stop your son from drinking another cup or you'll be in the worst pain of your life." She hissed at him.**

"**I'm a Super Saiyan now. I can deal with it. Leave the brat be." Bardock said as a reply and Orenji scowled.**

**Damn it, he has finally beaten her!**

"**Another shot!" Goku and Vegeta yelled together and Chi-Chi paled as Bulma poured another glass to not get blasted the house.**

"**Fine! You want them to stop, this is how!" Bardock said and stomped over to Goku and Vegeta, snatching the sake from her and went over to his grandson and friend. He forced Gohan's head back and opened his mouth, pouring the sake into his mouth. Chi-Chi screamed in horror and Bardock stopped, grabbing Videl and tilted her head up. He poured the rest of the sake in her mouth and tossed the bottle aside. **

"**ARE YOU A FREAKIN' IDIOT!?" Orenji and Chi-Chi shrieked at him and pulled out the Frying Pan of Doom, hitting Bardock on the head and he didn't bother to get up since he got knocked out.**

**Well, there goes rebelling against his wife.**

* * *

**Goku and Vegeta then drooped down and slowly closed their eyes. Chi-Chi paled then Goku shot up, grabbed Vegeta's shirt and yet out a battle cry. He threw him across the room, nearly hitting Goten and Trunks who were sleeping and through the window. Chi-Chi shrieked and stared at her husband in horror.**

"**SON GOKU! What is wrong with you?!" she yelled at him and he turned to her, glaring at her with a scowl on his face-looking even more like Bardock but the only thing missing was the scar and bandanna. **

"**Who the f*** is Son Goku? The name's Kakarot." He hissed at her and Chi-Chi's jaw dropped. He hated that name! And he SWORE! He has never done that without a huge reason. **

"**I see his memories returned." Bardock said and pushed himself up to face his son. Chi-Chi shrieked and backed away from them. **

"**Only drinking would cause his memories to return of course," Bardock said with a scowl. 'Kakarot' smirked at him and crossed his arms over his chest then turned back to Vegeta who slowly limped forward, a shadow covering his eyes then a sniff was heard. King Vegeta raised an eyebrow then Vegeta looked up to them with tears streaming down his face and sniffed. **

"**The hell?" Bulma said and her jaw dropped, her eyes widen. **

"**Bulma-sama, he threw me!" Vegeta cried and everyone besides Goku jaws dropped. **

"**He's a cry baby drunk!" Bulma realized and King Vegeta paled, remembering the first time he found out about his son's drunken state and hides in the corner.**

"**Bulma-sama, he's a meanie!" Vegeta said and pointed to Goku who laughed at him.**

"**Your pathetic, Vegeta! A cry baby drunk, how god damn pathetic!" Goku stated and laughed even more. Then he opened his hand to reveal a Ki blast.**

"**Oh crapbasket! Hit the deck!" Bulma cried and everyone besides Vegeta fell to the ground and he just stared at the Ki blast in amazement. Then Goku fired it and sent Vegeta falling into a tree. **

"**Goku! That's not nice at all!" Chi-Chi cried and he raised an eyebrow then she lustful making Chi-Chi's heart skip a beat. He stood in front her and pushed her chin up, her eyes widen. **

**Her husband has never had this sort of romantic/lustful side of him before but why now would he choose to show it? **

"**G-G-G-Goku?" she managed to get out and he bent down to face, inches from hers.**

"**NO KISSING IN PUBLIC!" Orenji screamed and threw a table at her son, hitting him in the head and sent him to the ground. He scowled and IT himself next to his wife again, grabbing her by the waist and hoisted her up on his shoulders. **

"**Now, now, mother dearest, I'll be back in the morning to kick Vegeta's ass and finished having **_**fun **_**with Chi-Chi." Goku said and IT out of there leaving everyone to question what the hell just happened.**

* * *

"**Bulma-sama, what should we do?! He's coming back in the morning to fight me and I can't fight! I'm too weak to fight a big scary man like that!" Vegeta complained and Bulma sighed, not knowing what to do with her drunken husband. Then an idea popped into her brilliant head of hers.**

"**Hey Vegeta, why don't you play with Trunk, I'm sure he would love to play with you." Bulma suggested and Vegeta blinked then smiled (OMG VEGETA SMILING! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!). He nodded and walked over to Trunks who was fast asleep on the ground with drool coming out from the corner of his mouth. **

"**Hey, son! Wake up! It's time to get up!" Vegeta yelled to wake up his son who shot up in surprise. **

"**Huh?! Wha?! Dad?" Trunks said and blinked at his father smiling.**

…**Smiling?**

**Something was off here and Trunks knew it.**

"**Let's go play a game!" Vegeta said and grabbed Trunks by his arm, pulling him away and the torture of Trunks has just started.**

* * *

"**Bardock…"Orenji whispered and looked back to the two drunken couple-Gohan and Videl. They just kept staring at each other and she knew that look. It was one that she and Bardock shared once before they made kids.**

"**What?" he hissed and rubbed the back of his head from the Frying Pan of Doom's attack. She pointed to their grandson and quote on quote 'friend'. He blinked then shrugged looking back to the ground. **

"**You do something!" she hissed at him and he scowled.**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**You were the one that gave them the extra sake, baka!" she hissed at him and he sighed, getting up to his grandson and his friend. He sighed and bent down to Gohan's face then whispered something in his ear. Gohan blinked a couple times then nodded, smiling at his father. He backed away from them and Orenji blinked, raising an eyebrow at him and he walked back to her. **

"**What did you tell him?" she asked then Gohan grabbed Videl's breast.**

**Orenji's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out of her head in horror. She gapped at her husband and yelled at him, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM?!" He winced at her screaming and he sighed. **

"**I told him to go mate the girl." He said simply and her stared at him in even more horror. **

"**ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY?! THERE BOTH ONLY EIGHTEEN!" she yelled at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Says the Saiyaness that got mated at eighteen." He replied and she smacked his head. He hissed out a curse and turned back to his mate.**

"**What was that for?" he hissed and then slowly Gohan and Videl inched up away from them, making sure they weren't heard to have some **_**fun **_**like Gohan's parents.**

* * *

**Bulma breathed in a sigh of relief and continued to rub her feet. Kami, she never felt so relaxed before in her life. She placed the cucumbers on her eyes and sank deeper into the mud. She breathed out and Konomi did too, being next to her.**

"**This is so nice of you Bulma-san. I've never felt more relaxed in my life." Konomi said and sighed in relief. **

"**Not a problem, Konomi-san. It's been forever since I went to spa without Vegeta coming after me to fix the G. R." Bulma replied.**

"**We've never had these on Planet Vegeta," Konomi whispered as someone rubbed her feet, "Wish this could never end." **

"**News flash! A flying man with black spiky hair and a boy with purple hair flying around and reports say that they have ate practically everything they could find! Please be on the lookout for them and report them to authorities!" a news caster yelled.**

**Well there goes the five hour spa treatment. **


	5. Chapter 4: Beware of Videl!

**Mangalover4321: *pale and in shock, rocking back and forth in horror* Never again…never again…oh dear Kami…never again**

***Bardock and Goku raise an eyebrow at her***

**Bardock: What's wrong with you?**

**Mangalover4321: *turns to them in horror* Horror…horror…oh Kami! THEY WERE DOING IT! **

**Goku: What are you talking about?**

***Mangalover4321 grabs his shoulders and shakes him back and forth***

**Mangalover4321: *screams* IT! OH KAMI THEY WERE DOING IT! IN THE FRIGGIN' TRAILER! I WALK AND OH KAMI, IT'S HORRORIFYING! THEY WERE DOING IT IN MY TRAILER! **

**Bardock: *scowls* What is **_**it**_**?**

**Mangalover4321: *runs over to Bardock and shakes him back and forth* YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW! YOU DO **_**IT **_**TO MAKE KIDS!**

***Bardock and Goku pale and stare at her in sympathy***

**Bardock and Goku: We are so sorry for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. **

**Chapter Four**

**Beware of Videl!**

**Gohan's eyes slowly opened and blinked at the light in his eyes. He yawned and gripped something soft in his hand. He stopped and linked for another moment, squishing it and he narrowed his eyes. A moan came with it and he paled, slowly releasing it from his grip and turned to face what he grabbed. He paled beyond belief and stared at the naked form of Videl in his bed.**

"**Oh crapbasket."**

* * *

"**VEGETA! TRUNKS! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta and trunks laughed, flying around with candy flying all over the place. They laughed (YES! Vegeta laughed in happiness!)And stock their tongues out at her and Konomi.**

"**Bulma-san!" Konomi said and started coughing violently, falling to her knees. Bulma's eyes widen and ignored Trunks and Vegeta's rude remarks. She ran over to her and Konomi coughed again, her eyes full of tears and full of fear. **

**She knew that her illness would still return along with her life.**

**Konomi had been plagued with a rare virus after giving birth to Tarble (if you don't know who that it, look him up, its Vegeta's younger brother!) and has caused her great pain in her lungs, making it difficult to breath, run, and walk. **

"**Konomi-san, what's wrong?" Bulma asked with concern and Konomi coughed again, hacking up blood. Bulma's eyes widen and yelled, "VEGETA SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOUR MOTHER!"**

**Vegeta's eyes widen and dropped the bag of candy, rushing over to his mother. He landed right next to her and she coughed again, more blood spitting out.**

"**Mother! I thought the virus would be gone after being revived!" Vegeta yelled out and Konomi smiled sadly. **

"**The virus is a never ending cycle in my body. I didn't tell your father this because he does not know of it." She said and Vegeta gasped, backing away from her in horror.**

"**I'm dying again."**

* * *

**Gohan slowly backed away from Videl, trying not to make any noise and find his boxers-wherever the hell they went. He blushed again at the sight of Videl hugging the covers, muttering something in her sleep. He shook his head to clear of naughty thought.**

_**Everything is like a blur last night! **_**Gohan thought and grabbed his blue boxers from the ground, putting them on. He blushed at the thought of Videl's naked body from last night then shook it to clear it. He looked around and found some weird lacey black thing on his desk. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to it then picked it up. His eyes widen and stared at it, then turned it over to see a size number on it. He blinked then his jaw dropped to the ground at it, a nose bleed started down his face and dropped it. He backed away from it and turned back to Videl who groaned something under her breath.**

_**OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! I have to get out of here right now! **_**Gohan thought and hurried to grab his pants. He started running to the door and didn't care who saw him leave. He shut it behind him and breathed out a sigh of relief, sweat drenching his back. **

"**Thank Kami I got out of there in time." He muttered then a shadow loomed over him. He paled and looked up to see Bardock with his arms folded across his chest. **

"**Oh…hi, grandpa…" Gohan managed to get out and Bardock sighed, shaking his head back and forth sadly.**

"**You know what you did right?" he asked and Gohan paled then slowly nodded. **

"**Congrats, Gohan. You've finally mated." Bardock simply said then a frying pan hit him in the back of his head, forcing him to his knees and swore.**

"**You do not just say congrats about this issue, Bardock! He may have gotten her pregnant!" Orenji yelled and held the Frying Pan O' Doom ready to attack again. Bardock scowled and Gohan gulped, facing his grandmother in fear.**

"**How likely is that I got her p-p-p-p-p-p-p?" Gohan tried to say pregnant and Orenji sighed, rubbing her eyebrows.**

"**Eighty percent." She replied and his jaw dropped.**

"**EIGHTY PERCENT?! THAT'S NOT GOOD!" he yelled, "WE'RE ONLY EIGHTEEN!"**

"**She was eighteen when she was pregnant with Raditz." Bardock muttered and Orenji hit him again.**

"**Shut up, Bardock! We have more important matters than that right now! On this planet, eighteen is young to have a kid and not married either!" Orenji hissed at him and Gohan nodded. **_**I wonder what the kid would look like…**_**he thought then shook his head, **_**No! She can't be pregnant! She'll kill me! No screws that, mom will kill me then be brought back by Shenron and Orenji will kill me then they'll summon Porguna bring me back so Videl kill me! That's it! It's the end of Son Gohan! **_

"**Gohan, listen, you have to make sure she remembers last night for she'll be very confused if she starts having unnatural mood swings, eating disorders, and thoughts. Ask her to pee in a cup." Orenji said and Gohan slammed his body hard into the door. He screamed, "She will definitely kill me!" Orenji sighed and put her hands on Gohan's shoulders.**

"**Listen, I think she will be okay. Before you guys were completely drunk, you two have the eyes of lovers. She will be fine and remember you still have that twenty percent chance!" Orenji said and Gohan blinked then narrowed his eyes, nodding.**

"**Okay. I'll go tell her." He said and Orenji smiled.**

"**Great! Now we'll leave you be with her to tell her. Bardock and I will be out for an hour or so. Be good and don't do anything stupid!" she said and grabbed Bardock, pulling her with him to find their son. Gohan gulped and turned back to the door, grabbing the handle and turned it open. He gulped again and stood tall, ready to tell Videl everything.**

* * *

**Goku's eyes slowly opened and stared at the black hair in his eyes. He blinked and groaned in pain at it in his head. He pulled his hand free from something soft and brushed the hair aside, staring at the old rotten ceiling another him.**

_**Grandpa's house? **_**He thought suddenly and looked down, facing Chi-Chi's semi-naked body on his also semi-naked body. He paled and tried to move away from her but her hand gripped his arm tight and wouldn't be release and he didn't want to take the chance of waking her up. She moaned and he blushed, looking away then she sneezed, echoing the little house. She bolted up and gasped, her eyes shot open and looked at Goku.**

"**Goku!" she yelled and he paled.**

**He was done for.**

"**Are you back to normal? Are you Goku again?" she questioned him and he raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.**

**What was she talking about?**

**He is always-and forever be-Goku.**

"**Is something wrong, Chi-Chi? Plus why are we in Grandpa's house? And why are we somewhat naked?" he asked her and she blinked then smiled.**

"**Good, you're back to normal." She said and removed herself from Goku, sighing and patting her hair down, "Well you see Goku, Orenji-san and I tried to get back at Goten, Trunks, and Bardock-san so we set up the sake, what we drank for them to have and act stupid. You had at least thirteen before you and Vegeta started acting drunk. You said your name was Kakarot and swore a lot plus you acted practically evil. Vegeta acted like a cry baby but besides that, you were trying to fight Vegeta and then you decided to try to…" She started blushing and his eyes widen in relation of what she meant. **

"**Really? I'm so sorry Chi-Chi! I would never mean to do that!" Goku said and she laughed to his surprise.**

"**Don't worry about it, Goku. I'm just glad you're back." She said and he blushed, running his fingers through his hair.**

"**Oh wow, Chi-Chi…but shouldn't we get back to everyone else?" he asked and she blinked then sighed.**

"**Goku, you ripped up my shirt and it would quite awkward walking in with your shirt." She said and he nodded, agreeing with his wife. **

"**Wait a second, I'll be right back and take one of Bulma's shirts from Capsule Corp.!" he exclaimed and IT himself over to Bulma's room before his wife could complain. He blinked at the sight of the room then found the closest, opening it up and grabbed three random shirts. He IT himself back and Chi-Chi shrieked then Goku dropped the clothes in surprise.  
"Chi-Chi, calm down! I brought some shirts!" he replied and she blinked then grabbed one shirt, pulling it over her head and breathed in. **

"**Thanks Goku. Now let's head back before anyone else wonders why we were gone so long." Chi-Chi said and Goku nodded, grabbing his wife's hand and pulled her close to him. She blushed and Goku smiled at then IT themselves back.**

* * *

**Gohan dodged a lamp and Videl screamed at him again.**

"**HOW DARE YOU! YOU SICK BASTARD!" she screamed at him and she picked up a small table, tossing it at him. He scowled and grabbed it with one hand. Her eyes widen and he dropped it, slowly walking over to her. She started to shake and she backed away from him, fear creeping into her system-an unfamiliar emotion for some time. He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. She paled and he bent down to her (A/N: he's gonna be six feet and she's about five four so he practically towers over her. Anyway back to the story!), he smirked and she felt her heart beat faster. **

"**I'm sorry that it happened like this Videl. I know it was a drunken mistake but there's still a twenty percent chance of not being pregnant but if you are and don't want it, just have it until you give birth to it and I'll take it and never talk to you again." He said and she looked down to the ground. **

"**I'm sorry." She said and tears threatened her eyes, "It's a lot to take in but I'll go take the test." He smiled and released her, eyes full of happiness. He hugged and she blinked, she blushed and accepted the hug.**

"**GOKU, LOOK MY BABY IS HUGGING VIDEL!" Chi-Chi's voice shrieked around them and both teenagers paled, removing themselves from each other. Videl hugged her shirt tight and Gohan turned to face his parents who were grinning happily at him. **

"**Um…Gohan, why don't we go talk in **_**private**_**?" Videl hissed and Gohan blinked then nodded. He grabbed Videl by the hand and pulled her outside then started flying away (A/N: Videl can fly but she still sort of has a hangover so it would smarter to let Gohan fly her.) They flew past a waterfall which Piccolo mediated at and Gohan paid no attention to his former sensei. He floated down near Piccolo and Videl blinked at the certain spot he chooses to talk. Piccolo raised an eyebrow and started listening to his conversation. **

"**So how should we handle the situation, Gohan?" Videl asked and Piccolo frowned.**

_**Situation, **_**Piccolo thought, **_**what situation is she talking about?**_

**Gohan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He scowled and answered, "I'll tell Bulma and make her promise not to tell anyone especially my mom." Piccolo blinked and stared at his former student in wonder. **

**The blue haired woman? **

**What did Gohan and Videl need from her?**

"**Okay. Should we go over now or wait until later though?" Videl asked him and he shrugged.**

"**Whatever makes you feel comfortable. You're my mate now so I'll do basically anything for you." he said and Piccolo's eyes widen.**

**Did he hear that?**

**Videl is his mate?**

"**So Gohan, what's this about the earthling being your mate?" Piccolo decided to speak up and Gohan paled at the voice of him. He turned to face him right behind him and Videl gripped Gohan tight. Gohan scowled and his anger started to erupt.**

**This is bad.**

**Very bad indeed.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE! **

**PLEASE! **

**PLEASE! **

**PLEASE! **

**Check out my profile page to vote for whether or not Videl is pregnant or not! **

**It will be a huge impact on the story and I can't decide! **

**That it's! **

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 5: Beware of Piccolo!

**Mangalover4321: Hey guys! I have returned to continue torturing-I mean- write about you guys!**

***Gohan and Goku pale***

**Goku: *whispering* She's making us into perverts, Gohan! What should we do about that?**

***Mangalover4321 pulls out a needle and Goku screams like a little girl, jumping into Gohan's arms***

**Mangalover4321: *grins evilly and point the needle closer to Goku* I make you guys into perverts? No, this is just torture. Pure unadulterated torture. **

**Gohan: Look, we don't want to case anything bad.**

***Mangalover4321 pulls out two picture of Gohan, one of him staring at Videl's chest then one grabbed it***

**Gohan: *pales and drops his father* Where did you get those?!**

**Mangalover4321: *laughs* Where did you think?! I got them from-*magically Dende appears with an evil grin on his face*-DENDE!**

**Dende: *chuckles evilly* Payback time, Gohan.**

**Goku: NEEDLE! GET THAT BLASTED THING AWAY FROM ME!**

**Mangalover4321: *slowly walks over to him, needle still in hand* You two will follow my every order or*closes in on Goku* I'll leave needles everywhere you go and for you*turns to Gohan* these pictures will be posted on every door frame in Satan City and your friend's house.**

***Gohan and Goku bow down to her, still pale and frightened***

**Goku and Gohan: We'll listen. Just please anything but that.**

***Mangalover4321 smirks evilly and a shadow covers her eyes, chuckling***

**Mangalover4321: BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball/Z/ Z Kai/ or GT.**

**Chapter Five**

**Beware of Piccolo!**

**Videl knew this was bad from the moment Gohan's eyes flashed to anger and gripped Videl's arm tight. She winced at his strength and he growled. Piccolo narrowed his at his former student and slowly walked to him, his feet barely making any sound. **

"**Piccolo-san…"Videl whispered and moved in front of Gohan, who blinked at her response, "Please don't tell anyone. We'll explain everything to you." **

"**Videl…" he whispered and Piccolo folded his arms across his chest. **

"**Okay. I'm listening." He said and Videl nodded, she opened her mouth and began to explain everything,**

"**Goku, can you go get that?" Chi-Chi kindly asked him and he stopped eating for a second, looking up to her with noodles dripping down from his mouth. He blinked then nodded, slurping the remaining noodles. He got up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Gohan and Videl along with Piccolo. **

"**Oh, hey guys, Piccolo," Goku said and moved aside, letting them and stared at Piccolo, "So why are you here?"**

"**Gohan wanted to spar." Piccolo answered and Goku blinked then raised an eyebrow. Gohan only spared when he was stressed or wanted to tell someone something. **

_**Hmm…maybe I should ask Gohan about it later...**_**Goku thought and turned back to Videl and Gohan. He sensed an old feeling between and the air was thick with anxiety. He raised an eyebrow and Gohan smiled at Videl who returned it.**

**Yep, something definitely happened when they were gone. **

"**Well, nice to see you Piccolo! How about we spar tomorrow?" Goku asked and Piccolo narrowed his head then shook his head no.**

"**Can't, I am busy with Dende. He wants to practice using his powers and fight." Piccolo answered and Goku gapped at him.**

"**Really? I never knew Dende would want to do that." Goku said and Piccolo turned back to the sky, flying off without saying goodbye. Goku shrugged it off and turned back to his son and wife. Gohan fiddled with his thumbs and Videl whispered something in his ear. Goku could clearly hear what she said.**

"**Should we tell them about **_**it**_**?" she whispered and Goku blinked at her whisper. **

_**It?**_

**What is Videl talking about?**

"**Goku! There's more food on the table!" Chi-Chi cried and Goku bolted back to it, running back to the table. He sat down and grabbed some shrimp from the left. Gohan though sat there not really concreted on it. He looked down at the ground and Videl bite her lip. Goku stopped eating and asked, "What's wrong with you two?" They blinked then both blushed, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. **

**Suddenly Videl got the urge to throw up and she bolted up, running to the bathroom. **

**The demi-Saiyan paled at it and could hear her emptying her stomach. Goku turned back to his son and asked again, "What's wrong with her? Got a stomach ache or something?" Gohan gulped and shrugged as a reply, grabbing some rice and gobbled it down quickly. **

"**Well I gotta go get ready for school." He said and ran to his room, opening the door quickly and shut it to, slamming it. **

"**Hey! DON'T SLAM YOUR DOOR MISTER!" Chi-Chi cried and pulled out her Frying Pan. Goku's face paled at the sight of it and ignored his wife complains about him being rude. There was something off though. **

**Goku could smell something thick in the air and it smelt weird.**

**Like sake, pee, and stinky breaths.**

"**What in Kami's name?!" Goku said out loud and Chi-Chi blinked, turning to him.**

"**What is it Goku?" she asked and Goku held his hands over his nose.**

"**It smells really bad in Gohan's room! Good Kami, its bad!" he said and held a gag in him. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow and sniffed but she couldn't smell anything besides some of Gohan's deodorant. She shrugged and ignored her husband's complains, getting back to cooking for the next meal. **

**Gohan could hear his father's comment on his room and started trying to clean up his room. He fixed his sheets and put away his dirty clothes from last night, random pieces of Videl's clothing and bottles of sake too. He ripped the sheets up and tried with all his might with Videl's clothes but he couldn't even touch them without feeling a nose bleed coming on. **_**Damn it, **_**he thought, **_**what should I do with these?! If anyone comes into my room, they'll find out about Videl and me! Oh Kami, what am I going to do?!**_

"**Hey, kid." **

**Gohan jumped at the voice of Piccolo and turned to face him, frowning down at him. He gulped and Piccolo said, "I'll hold onto those clothes and sheets for you Gohan." Gohan blinked and he raised an eyebrow.**

"**Don't you mind if you have those?" Gohan asked Piccolo sighed.**

"**No. I'm not like you Saiyans and Humans, I can reproduce whenever I what." Piccolo said and Gohan blinked, remembering he said that before. **

"**Oh yeah. That would great Piccolo! Thanks!" he said and handed Piccolo the sheets. He winced at the strong smell of what he and Videl did last night. **

"**Jeez, Gohan, you must have done it with her all night." Piccolo said quite frankly very loudly and Gohan blushed as his response. Gohan started to panic and his eyes widen, hissing, "Piccolo! Please be more quite! Remember we also have sensitive ears! My dad could hear it!" Piccolo sighed and flew out the window, leaving Gohan to be happy for a few seconds before…**

"**Gohan! Videl is asking for you!" Goku yelled from behind his door and Gohan paled even more.**

_**Crap! I need to find a way to remove this smell! **_**He thought then smiled evilly, pulling out two dirty, filthy training gi and some old food he hide in his closet. He tossed them to the ground and opened the door, grinning at his father. Goku's eyes watered at the horrid smells coming from Gohan's room and plugged his nose.**

"**Oh, hey Dad! What's up?" he asked and Goku tried to hold back the vomit rising in his throat. **

"**What is that smell?!" he hissed through clenched teeth.**

"**Oh sorry! I was looking for something!" he said then ran to the bathroom, sweat pouring down his back. Kami, he was nervous and he could barely hold it! He slowly knocked on the door and something like a yes came from the other side. He opened it and quickly moved in, closing it behind him. **

"**Gohan…" Videl moaned and he stared at her head held over the toilet, moaning. **

"**Is something wrong Videl?" he asked and she nodded, pointing to the toilet. He looked over and paled, staring back at Videl in worry.**

"**Yeah, Gohan," she said and looked up to him, smiling, "I'm pregnant." **


	8. Chapter 6: Beware of the Grandfather!

**Managlover4321: *sips tea* So, Mrs. Son, how does it feel to marry one of the strongest men in the universe?**

**Chi-Chi: *sips her tea too* It's quite interesting actually. Goku is really sweet and would anything for anyone.**

**Mangalover4321: Interesting…do you and Goku have a strong relationship?**

**Chi-Chi: *raises her eyebrows* Of course. We've been married for quite some time.**

***Out of nowhere Goku appears next to us with a horrid expression on his face***

**Goku: Chi-Chi! What are you telling her?!**

***Chi-Chi pulls out the Fry Pan O' Doom and pointed it to Goku who flinched at it***

**Chi-Chi: We're just talking! Is that a problem Goku?!**

**Goku: *shaking and pointed a figure to her* But she's evil!**

***Chi-Chi blinks and stares at Mangalover4321 who smiles at her* **

**Chi-Chi: What are you talking about Goku? She's a very nice girl to me. **

***Chi-Chi turns back to Goku and Mangalover4321 pulls out a needle, smirking evilly at him***

**Goku: HOLY CRAP! NEEDLE!*runs away screaming and Chi-Chi shrugs, turning to her and she held the needle under the table***

**Chi-Chi: I question sometimes…but back on our discussion…**

**Disclaimer: Still to this day, Dragon Ball/ Z/ Z Kai/ and GT are not mine.**

**Chapter Six**

**Beware of the Grandfather!**

**Gohan blinked and stared at Videl as the words she just said echoed across his mind. **

_**I'm pregnant**_

_**I'm pregnant**_

_**I'm pregnant….**_

**Then Gohan fainted.**

* * *

**Something hard slammed into the door of the bathroom and Chi-Chi and Goku blinked, staring at the sound. They walked over to it and Goku pulled the door open, his son slamming into his face. They fell over together and Chi-Chi bent down to them.**

"**Gohan! What's wrong?!" she cried and shook him, trying to make him regain consciousness. **

"**Videl, what happened?" Goku managed to get out from having Gohan's clothes in his mouth. Videl paled and gulped. She pushed herself carefully and breathed in a deep breath, clenching her shirt tight.**

"**Well…you see…" she began until a huge slam on the door echoed the house. They turned to it and stared at Bardock who held a stern look on his face.**

"**Where's Gohan?" he asked and stared at the boy then sighed. He walked over to them and grabbed him off of Goku, putting him on his shoulders. **

"**Wait a minute! What do you plan on doing with my baby?!" Chi-Chi cried and Bardock sighed. Goku stared at his father in surprise, wondering what he was going to do with Gohan. Bardock looked back to Videl and nodded at her to follow. **

"**Gohan and Videl will be gone for a day at most. I'm spending some grandfather-grandson bonding time with him. Tomorrow Goku and I will too then I'll do Goten the day after that." Bardock explained and Goku raised an eyebrow at his father. The way he talked like that means he was up to something. **

"**Okay. Just make sure Gohan better explain what happens today!" Chi-Chi cried as he nodded and walked out the house, flying away along with Videl. She stared at him with anxiety. **

**Did he know that she is pregnant?**

"**I know that you're pregnant, earthling." Bardock answered.**

**Well, there's her answer.**

**She paled and fiddled with her thumbs. She whispered, "Oh…are you going to tell them?" Bardock laughed at her and smirked, shifting Gohan's weight on his shoulder. He turned to her and answered, "No. You two should be the ones to tell them. It's Gohan's and yours kid. You decide what to do about it." She blinked at his response then nodded, looking back ahead her. **

_**Oh…**_**she thought and stared at the Lookout, **_**I didn't know we would be going here.**_

"**Why are we going here?" she asked him and he smirked even more.**

"**Gohan and I are going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He's going to train me into becoming a stronger Super Saiyan while you and my mate go shopping for whatever the hell woman shop for." He answered and she blinked.**

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber?**

**Wasn't that the thing that makes one day equal a year inside?**

"**Wait a damn minute! You're taking Gohan in there?! Then he'll look older than me!" she yelled at him as her emotions flared up, increasing her power by a lot.**

"**He won't look much different. He probably will have longer hair and that's it, maybe grow a little. He'll still be the same kid that you mated with." Bardock said as they landed down on the ground and Orenji came from nowhere, smiling at them.**

"**I see you brought my granddaughter-in-law." She said and Videl blushed, her emotions quickly changing. **

"**Oh! Um…hello, Orenji-san." She said and Orenji smiled even more to Bardock's surprise.**

"**Hello, Videl, it seems like you're going to be with me most of the day. I was hoping you would show me some of these stores. I'm in desperate need to get new clothes." Orenji said and Bardock raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Why? You look fine in that." He said and she giggled, causing her to blush slightly.**

"**Well, everyone stared at us when we were walking down town to grab some food." She answered and rubbed her hands together too, "Plus, I'll get some for you too." Bardock paled and sweat formed on one of his brows.**

_**Oh crap, **_**he thought, **_**what the hell will she get me?**_

**He coughed then turned back to face Mr. Popo and Dende who smiled at him. He waved back at them and followed the Guardian of Earth and Mr. Popo to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Videl sighed as she watched her mate leave her and turned back to Orenji.**

"**Follow me, I'll bring you to the mall." She said and flew off with Orenji following her.**

* * *

**King Vegeta scowled as he waited for his wife, grandson, son, and daughter-in-law to come back from receiving his drunken son. He muttered, "What could take so long?" As soon as he said, that the door came slamming inward and three shadows stood up, one is holding Konomi. He rushed to her side and snatched her out of Vegeta's arms. His eyes were still widen and stared down at the ground.**

"**What happened to her?" K. Vegeta hissed and Konomi groaned in pain.**

"**She…" Vegeta began, "still has the virus." K. Vegeta's eyes widen and looked back down to his mate in horror. **

**Why? **

**Why again?**

**Why is she in so much pain?**

"**Konomi…" he muttered and Bulma gulped, moving inside and sat down in a chair. She folded arms over her chest and stared at her mate in sorrow. She knew that he just got his mother back and could feel that he really wanted to talk to her but now that she had this 'virus' that came back with her. **

"**Vegeta, why don't you and Trunks go over Goten's house? I'm sure Goku wouldn't mind to spar with you." Bulma said and Vegeta blinked at the sound of his mate's voice that brought him back to reality. He blinked and said, "Fine." Trunks nodded and they flew out, leaving Bulma to deal with the depressed mates.**

* * *

"**Oi! Brat, wake the hell up!" B****ardock's voice yelled at Gohan who groaned in reply. He rolled over and fell face flat on the ground, swearing loudly. He looked up to Bardock and hissed, "What was that for?" Bardock smirked at him and crossed his arms over his chest.**

"**Welcome back, brat. You're going to train me how to control my Super Saiyan form." He said and Gohan's jaw dropped. **

"**Wait-what?! Where the hell are we?!" Gohan exclaimed and looked around, "Wait a minute! Where's Videl?! Wait-didn't she say-?!" Bardock slammed his hand over Gohan's mouth and Gohan blinked before narrowing his eyes. He powered up and grabbed Bardock's hand, removing it from his mouth and tightened his grip on him. He threw it him over his shoulder and Bardock scowled as he slammed into the ground. He groaned and Gohan slowly walked to him, going farther and the gravity growing more. **

"**So, what are you waiting for, old man?" Gohan said with a smirk and cracked his knuckles. Bardock wiped the small trance of blood from his lips and smirked at him.**

"**Nothing, just come at me with all you got." He replied and Gohan nodded, powering down again and breathed in, closing his eyes for a second. He clenched his fist and bent down then a different power exploded out of him-becoming Mystic. Bardock's eyes widen at the feeling of this new power. **

_**Dear Kami! **_**He thought and Gohan smirked at him, slowly walking to him, **_**I didn't know he held this much power in him!**_

"**What type of power is that?" Bardock asked and Gohan stopped, looking back at him in confidence. **

"**Well, it isn't Super Saiyan but another power I was held before I battled Majinn Buu. This power is a form called Mystic. It's more powerful than a Super Saiyan Three." Gohan answered and Bardock's eyes widen even more.**

_**Super Saiyan Three?! **_**Bardock thought as Gohan continued walking to him, **_**Who the hell has that power?! And this power right now is even more powerful than a Super Saiyan Three! This power is ridicules!**_

"**So let's begin this, old man." Gohan said as he charged at him with no regrets.**


	9. Chapter 7: Beware of School!

**Mangalover4321: *singing to Framing Hanley's Lollipop song* Won't you get on your knees? Won't you get on your knees? Call me so I can make it juicy for ya. **

***Gohan start to get nosebleeds as she continues on with the song***

**Gohan: What the hell is she singing?!**

***Mangalover4321 stops singing and takes earphones out, staring at them***

**Mangalover4321: *raises an eyebrow* What? **

**Gohan: *tries to wipe the blood from his noise* Nothing.**

**Mangalover4321: *grins evilly* You were all thinking naughty thoughts weren't you, Gohan? *Gohan blushes madly*Oh…I bet it's about Videl.**

***Gohan then turns even more crimson and Bardock appears out of nowhere***

**Mangalover4321: Oh, hey, Bardock! What's up?**

**Bardock: *scowls and crosses his arms over his chest* I'm here to get Gohan. He's mate is calling for him to 'finish business'.**

**Gohan: Grandfather! Don't say that out loud!**

**Mangalover4321: *runs over to her computer and starts writing everything down* BWAHAHAHA!**

**Gohan: Why do you do this to me?!**

**Mangalover4321: *smirks* Cause I love messing around your life Gohan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Dragon ball/ Z/ GT. But if I could it would be Mirai Trunks…Hehehehe**

**Chapter Seven**

**Beware of School!**

**Videl and Orenji walked around the mall with a handful of bags in each hand. Sure Videl **_**hated **_**shopping but because of learning she's pregnant, felt up to the challenge to such for some cloths to use in the later stages of pregnancy. Orenji was struck by the way Humans dressed. They showed off more skin than Saiyan armor! She grabbed the white tank top and examined the size then nodded, grabbing another in two different colors. **

"**This planet is so different from Planet Vegeta." Orenji muttered under her breath then Videl stopped shortly, looking a light green. Orenji stopped and grabbed her hand. She whispered, "Are you okay, Videl?" Videl shook her head no as she ran to a trash ban and threw up the five pretzels she had two minutes ago. Orenji sighed as she remembered when she found out she was pregnant with Raditz.**

_****Flashback****_

_**Orenji groaned in annoyance as her stomach rolled in protest. She felt like crap and knew if she didn't get to the training center, her best friend, Fasha, would go bring her to the doctors. **_

_**She really hated going to the doctors.**_

"_**Good Kami," she muttered under her breath and gulped as bile rose up her throat. She put her hands to her mouth and her eyes widen, running to the quickest trash can around. And the trash can she just so happened to pick was the one where Bardock, Fasha, and the rest of the gang was at. She opened her mouth and let all her breakfast go. Bardock and Fasha's eyes widen at the sight of her while the rest of the gang muttered some rude remarks.**_

"_**Orenji! What the hell is wrong with you?" Fasha exclaimed and Orenji breathed deep, her stomach now empty and she relaxed back. Her head hurt and she really didn't what to talk. She groaned in reply and Fasha raised an eyebrow, pulling her away from the trash can and sat her down. She put her hand to her head but felt nothing warm and she narrowed her eyes.**_

"_**Orenji, how long have you felt like this?" Fasha asked and Orenji gulped, panting and she put up both hands, "Ten days…hmm…" Fasha looked up to Bardock who held concern in his eyes and she sighed. She grabbed Orenji by the waist and pulled her up. **_

"_**Hey, Bardock," she said and the Saiyan groaned in reply, "Did you and Orenji Mate?"**_

_**Bardock's cool complexion was quickly replaced with a blush and wide eyes. **_

_**Why would she want to know that?**_

_**He looked away and carefully nodded. Fasha grinned and pushed Orenji into Bardock's arms, which he blinked. The rest of the gang stared at them and Fasha put her hands on Orenji's and Bardock's shoulder. **_

"_**Congrats, Bardock, Orenji, you're having a brat." Fasha said and they're jaws dropped along with anyone else's in the hallway. **_

"_**Wait a damn minute! How the hell are you so sure?!" Bardock exclaimed and Fasha sighed, rolling her eyes.**_

"_**Because I'm also a girl, idiot. I've read the damn book about being pregnant and the symptoms she's experiencing right now are ones to signal that she's pregnant." Fasha explained and Bardock paled even more then looked down to his mate who surprisingly was smiling. **_

"_**We're gonna be parents, Bardock!" she exclaimed then for the first time in life, he fainted.**_

_****End of Flashback****_

"**Come on, Videl," Orenji said as she returned to reality and rubbed Videl's back, "Let's go back to the Lookout. The day's almost over and Gohan and Bardock will return." Videl coughed and slowly nodded, moving away from the trash ben. She groaned and Orenji grabbed her granddaughter-in-law (A/: remember! Videl 'mated' with Gohan and so in Saiyan culture she's her granddaughter-in-law!), they left the mall then went to a dark alley to fly back to the Lookout where Gohan and Bardock were still training.**

* * *

**Bardock gasped for breath and Gohan smirked again, striking his grandfather in the head. Bardock gasped as salvia left his mouth and jumped away from Gohan. He couldn't see where Gohan was and scowled, looking around him. **

"**Damn it!" he hissed again before got sent flying to the ground, pain exploded in his back and he growled in anger. He slowly pushed himself up and gasped, blood rushing down his head. **

"**Come on, Bardock! You're just too weak!" Gohan taunted him, "Just give up already. **_**Just like your partners**_**." Bardock's eyes widen to that remark and felt his energy twist around in anger. **

**No one. **

**NO ONE WAS TO PULL THAT ON HIM.**

"**SHUT UP!" he screamed as his energy exploded and turned Super Saiyan, his hair glowing golden and spiked up along with the teal eyes. Gohan smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, floated down next to him. He groaned and growled as he tried to control his emotions and control over the form. Gohan walked up to him then said, "Control the power! It doesn't control you! You are its master! Not the other way around, Bardock!" Bardock struggled to hold his power but listened to his grandson's wise words. He groaned as slowly he could feel control over his actions but his hair stayed the same as well as his eyes. He breathed out and walked to grandson, grinning. **

**He looked like the exactly the same of his son with that grin.**

"**Good job, grandfather. Now we only have a couple days left (A/N: just say the day passed by really quickly and Videl and Orenji literally shopped all day…wow, Erasa would be so proud of her) so why don't you stay in Super Saiyan form until I tell you so." Gohan said and Bardock blinked, staring at his grandson in confusion.**

"**But why? I'm able to stay in it right now." He said and Gohan scowled at him, an unfamiliar feeling approached the air.**

"**Because, the longer you stay in it, the easier it will be to bring it out and control it. Trust me, it'll be as annoying as hell but you can manage." He explained and Bardock slowly nodded, still confused why he acted like that.**

_**What made him act like what I said offended him? **_**He thought then shrugged it off, heading back to the Room.**

* * *

"**GOTEN!" Chi-Chi screamed at her son as he tried to fly out the window but she caught his leg, pulling him back in. She took out her trusty Frying Pan O' Doom and whacked it against his head. Tears stained his eyes and he put his little hands to his head. **

"**But I don't wanna mom!" Goten complained and Chi-Chi hit him again, causing Goku to come down the stairs to see what was going on. He rubbed his eyes from his nap and asked, "What's going on?" She scowled and grabbed her son by his orange gi, holding him up to his father. **

"**He's complaining that he won't go to school." She said and Goku blinked.**

"**School?" he questioned her, "Why are you sending Goten to school?" Chi-Chi sighed at her husband. **

**He was pretty clueless at most times.**

"**BECAUSE HE AND TRUNKS BROUGHT BACK YOUR PARENTS WITHOUT TALKING TO US ABOUT!" Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs and Goku put his hands to his ears, trying to protect them from the loud noise. She breathed heavily and Goku removed his hands slowly, nodding. **

"**Okay, Chi-Chi." He said and put his hand on her shoulder, "He should go to school." **

**Her jaw dropped at his opinion. **

"**Wait what?! You would normal say, 'no! He should continue fighting to make sure nothing else will came to bite us!'" she quoted and he blinked.**

"**Yes but he should be in school. It would good for him to express himself to world." Goku explained and still Chi-Chi was surprised.**

**What had replaced her husband?!**

"**Are you alright, Goku? You aren't sick or anything right?" she asked and he shook his head no.**

"**I'm fine. It just seems like a good idea to me. Maybe he'll meet some new friends too!" Goku exclaimed and Goten looked at him horrified. **

**He was positive that his dad got his head too many times with the frying pan.**

* * *

"**Trunks!" Bulma cried from the other room and Trunks paled at the tone she had. He gulped and slowly walked to the living room where his mother and father stood. She rubbed her temples and breathed out.**

"**Listen Trunks, I know you want to stay here with Konomi-san but we also have to punish you." Bulma said and Trunks raised an eyebrow.**

"**Punish me for what?" he asked her and her jaw dropped then she pulled her trusty Spatula O' Horror, waking him in the head with it. He winced and bit back a curse that he heard so often from his father. **

"**For using the Dragon Balls and stealing the radar!" she yelled at him and she put the Spatula on the table, sighing. She nudged Vegeta to say something and he smirked down at his son, an evil glare in his eyes.**

"**Yes, you'll be going to a weakling earth school." Vegeta said and Trunks jaw dropped to the floor along with wide eyes.**

"**Have to be kidding me?!" he yelled and Bulma shook her head no.**

"**I already signed you up. Goten should be in the same school also. So it's equal punishment." She said and Trunks paled even more. **

"**But Mom-!" he started until he got cut off by the huge Ki appearing out of nowhere. Vegeta and Trunks turned to the Lookout and Bulma raised an eyebrow at this.**

"**What is it, Trunks, Vegeta?" she asked and Vegeta could only gasp at now the two unfamiliar Ki appear there.**

"**Two powerful Kis appeared at the Lookout." Vegeta answered her.**

"**Are they friends or foe?" she asked and he gulped.**

"**I'm not sure." **


	10. Chapter 8: Beware of the High Power Ki!

**A/N: Due to someone wanting the print to be unbold I'll do so but keep it only for the disclaimer, little author note, and title! Anyway, back to the story!**

**Managlover4321: PASTA~~~~~~~! Ve ve ve~~~~~!**

**Gohan: The hell?! That's even the right anime!**

***Managlover4321 glares at him then starts speaking Italian, yelling at him and swinging her hands around crazily***

**Gohan: What? What the heck are you saying?**

**Mangalover4321: I'm saying I'll be gone for nine days so I won't be writing anything for a well so maybe two weeks. Sorry but I'll have to make up work I'll have to do.**

***Italy and Germany then appear behind her and she raises an eyebrow***

**Mangalover4321: Italy? Germany? Why are you guys here? This is not a fan fiction about Hetalia.**

***Italy turns to Germany scares and points with finger to Gohan, shaking***

**Italy: He's scary, Germany! I surrender! Take everything but the pasta!**

**Germany: *sighs* Sorry about thz mix up, we got lost on our way. We'll be leaving now. **

***both magically disappear and they blink then turn to each and shrug.***

**Gohan: Anyway, back to fanfic.**

**Disclaimer; I've already told in the last few chapters I DON'T OWN THIS!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Beware of the High Powered Ki!**

"So, why are so many people coming after us again?" Bardock asked his grandson who shrugged as a reply.

"I'm guessing that our Ki has become quiet powerful and they don't even recognize it as our own." Gohan answered and sighed, running his hands through his now shorter hair (A/N: imagine Mirai Gohan's hair style). He could already sense Vegeta and Trunks come over.

_Great, _he thought, _just what I need. _

"Bardock, go tell grandma and Videl to go hide for a while. I'll handle them." Gohan said and Bardock raised a golden eyebrow at him then shrugged. He flew off towards the mall and Gohan turned back to Vegeta and Trunks who slowly came to the Lookout. Gohan narrowed his eyes and turned to the sun, where it slowly set down.

"It's the brat that's giving off this powerful Ki?! How the hell did he get so strong?!" Vegeta yelled from across the sky and Gohan silently chuckled to himself. Vegeta's voice seemed like an old record from long ago that Gohan hasn't heard for some time. He smirked and turned back to them. He narrowed his eyes and Vegeta scowled, floated down to the Lookout.

"Kakabrat Number One, how the hell did you get that strong?" Vegeta demanded from him and Gohan chuckled, closing his eyes for a second then opened them to flash out a hard cold gaze at them.

"I went in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta. Grandfather and I spent a whole day in there, training so he could control his Super Saiyan form." Gohan explained and Vegeta scowled even more.

He has never that strong in his normal form but in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, anything could happen.

"Is that still your basic form, brat?" Vegeta asked him and Gohan blinked then laughed, rubbing the back of his neck-a classic Son move.

"Of course! This only my base form, Vegeta! I'm not even five percent at my full power!" Gohan exclaimed and Vegeta's and Trunks' widen.

"Impossible! There's no way that in year you could become this strong!" Vegeta yelled and Gohan stopped laughing, frowning at his remark.

"Well, it is possible with no distraction. Grandfather and I battled most of the time besides eating-like how I trained with my dad before the Cell games." Gohan said and Vegeta scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. Vegeta turned back to Capsule Corp. and said, "Come on, son. Let's go before the woman yells at us." Then they took off and left Gohan to blink at their reaction.

"Well, I guess I should go get Videl and grandmother and bring them home." Gohan said and flew off, towards Videl's Ki.

"Gohan?!" Videl shrieked when she saw her boyfriend with the new hairstyle, growth and muscle mass. She stared at his body in surprise at the muscle of his chest puffed out more along with his arms and legs-looking more like Goku. His hair though was different with the tiny spikes on the left but laid flat down on the right. Plus he grew a couple inches, now being six two.

"Yes, Videl?" he asked and she blinked, walking around him a couple times.

"Wow, Gohan," she said and smiled at him, "You buffed up a lot! You look more like your father now!" He blushed at her remark and scratched the side of his cheek. She laughed at him and grabbed the blue part of his gi, pulling him down to her face and kissed him hard. His eyes widen at her 'attack' then slowly closed them, kissing her harder and deeper. He hasn't seen in a year and he missed a hell lot when he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and explored the corner then he cupped her face and-

"Hey, boy, you know we're still here right?" Bardock's voice broke the kiss apart and they both blushed furiously.

"Oh, sorry Bardock-san, Orenji-san!" Videl apologized and Gohan smiled down at her, putting his on her tiny shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. How about going to get your father? I'm sure he would love to spend some time with me. I've got a lot to talk to him about." Bardock said and Gohan nodded, narrowing his eyes.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Um…his life." Bardock said and Gohan blinked then laughed.

"Sorry! Sometimes I worry too much!" he said and Bardock smirked at him.

"It's okay. Just hurry off before your mother gets too worried." Bardock said and Gohan swiped Videl off her feet, flying off to his house before Videl could say otherwise.

Goten tried to pull the stupid tie from his neck but it felt like it was permit glued to his suit. He scowled and pulled again but this time only he succeeded in making it tighter. He sighed and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a geek. He wore a small blue suit with a white shirt under it along with the Orange Star Elementary School sign on it and blue shorts that matched his blue shoes.

But that wasn't the worse for poor Goten.

His mother had styled his hair down with some weird gel and now it wouldn't come down (A/N: imagine it as his hair style in the end of DBZ).

"Goten! Can you get the door?" his mother called from her room and he sighed then walked over to the door. He grabbed the handle and opened it then his jaw dropped when he saw Gohan. He pointed a shaky finger to him and managed to get out, "W-w-w-w-who a-a-a-are y-y-y-you?" Gohan chuckled and put Videl down who smirked at Gohan.

"Now what would have happened if it was your mother, Gohan?" Videl asked him and Goten's eyes bugged out of his head.

"GOHAN?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Goten exclaimed then out of nowhere their mother came out with the Frying Pan O' Doom, pointing it to Gohan(A/N: yeah, Chi-Chi doesn't even recognize her own son).

"Who the hell are you and why are you near my future daughter?!" Chi-Chi yelled at him and Gohan paled then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm your son, Gohan, mom." Gohan said and Chi-Chi paled then stared at him long enough to recognize his tone of voice. She dropped the Frying Pan O' Doom and her whole body shock.

"W-w-w-what happened to my little sweet Gohan?" she questioned and Gohan blinked, confused at his mother's words.

"I'm still right here, mom. It's just that I grew a couple inches, got some more muscle, and a new hair cut doesn't mean that much to me." He said and stepped into the house, now having to bend down to get in. He stood nearly a foot over her head and the same height as Goku now plus with those muscles-looked exactly alike besides the hairstyle.

Then Chi-Chi fainted onto the couch.

"Mom!" Gohan cried and Goten ran over to his mother, slowly putting her more comfortable on the couch.

Then Gohan noticed Goten's geeky outfit and laughed out loud.

Goten jumped at the sound and stared at his brother, laughing and pointing at him.

"Oh Kami, Goten! What's with that outfit?! You look so geeky!" Gohan cried and Goten scowled, clenching his fists. Then he powered up and let out a cry, attacking his brother. He slammed his fist into Gohan's face but the only thing it did was stopping him from laughing and put on a serious face. He narrowed his eyes and Goten's eyes widen at the sudden boost of Ki that Gohan gave off. Goten jumped back and powered down, staring at his brother in surprise.

"Whoa, Gohan, when did you get this strong?" Goten asked and Gohan regained his composer then grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, Grandpa and I trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one day." Gohan explained and Goten nodded, his eyes glowing in anticipation.

"Do you think Grandpa will let me join him?" Goten asked and Gohan smiled at him then bent down to his brother. He pat his head and said, "Tomorrow is the day that grandpa said you would go with him. Today is dad's turn." Goten nodded then paled realizing where his dad was.

"Um…Gohan, you may want to tell Grandpa to change his mind about today." Goten said and Videl raised an eyebrow, walking in and leaned on Gohan's huge shoulders.

"Why?" she asked and Goten looked away, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Well…I heard Mom and Dad talk about some private matters they needed to discuss and said they would do some 'business' they needed to do in the bedroom." He said and Gohan turned crimson at what his brother said-knowing what they meant.

"Well…I guess I could flare my Ki up a bit and see if Dad will come out." Gohan said and added to him, _and clothes. _Gohan breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a second then Videl quietly moved back from him so he could summon some more Ki.

Then out of nowhere his Ki increased tenfold and Goten gasped, his whole body shaking from the amazing power Gohan just released. Videl smiled at him and Gohan's eyes snapped open, flowing power swam in them. He clenched his fists even more and more Ki rose up around Gohan but did no damage to the house.

Suddenly Goku IT himself next to Gohan and swung his leg to Gohan neck- who didn't know it was his son. Gohan smirked at his father and returned it with a fist in the face but sent him flying out of the house, slamming into a tree. Goten's and Videl's jaw dropped and stared at Goku in horror. Goku slowly got up and looked back to Gohan. He narrowed his eyes and scowled then Gohan dropped his Ki to what he had before and smiled at his father.

"Nice to see you to father," Gohan said and Goku dropped his guard a little then blinked. He pushed himself up and Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at him.

"Sorry about the attack dad. I thought you would realize it was me." Gohan said and Goku realized it was son-the oldest one.

"Gohan? What happened to you?" Goku asked and walked back to him, observing him very closely. He blinked at the close height difference then the muscles he now grew more and looked to himself.

"Whoa, Gohan. You look exactly like me now besides the hairstyle!" Goku cried and Gohan nodded. Then out of nowhere, Videl turned green and put her hands to her face. She looked top Gohan who too paled then she fell to her knees and puked up her lunch for the sixth time today. Goten looked away and Goku stared at her in concern while Gohan sighed. After a few minutes, Videl fainted and Gohan pulled her into his arms. He walked her to and narrowed his eyes. Goku then put his arm in front of Gohan, blocking his way to his room.

"Gohan, do you know why she's been so sick?" Goku asked and Gohan ignored his father's gaze. Then Goku narrowed his eyes and stared at Videl then noticed something weird inside of her Ki.

Like there was another.

"OH MY KAMI, GOHAN!" Goku cried and Gohan's eyes widen, backing away from his father.

"What?" Gohan managed to get out and Goku crossed his arms over his chest.

"You mated with her, didn't you?" Goku asked and Gohan scowled, ignoring his father's stare.

"And if I did?" Gohan hissed then Goku's eyes got shadowed over by his hair then he laughed, patting his son's shoulder a couple times.

"Then you're lucky to have her!" Goku said and Gohan blinked, confused at his father's actions.

"What? You're not mad at me?" Gohan asked and Goku shook his head no.

"Of course not, how could I be?" he said and Gohan then gulped.

"What if she's pregnant?" he said and Goku stopped laughing then stared at him.

"Are you joking?" Goku asked and Gohan shook his head no.

"I'm not. I'm going to a father." He said then that's all it took to have Goku faint.


	11. Chapter 9: Beware of School Part 2!

**Mangalover4321: *holding Black Veil Brides new CD in her hands* I can't wait to get this on my iPod.**

***Bardock and Gohan appear and they stare at it in wonder***

**Bardock: What is that thing? *stares at the cover then raises an eyebrow***

**Mangalover4321L *runs over to him and shove the CD in his face* One of the best bands I listen to! They have really good songs!**

**Gohan: Are you sure? They don't look like anything I listen to.**

**Mangalover4321: *turns to him and raises an eyebrow* And what do you listen to? **

**Gohan: *crosses his arms* I listen to old rock bands-Aerosmith, Queen, and the Beatles. **

**Mangalover4321: *smirks and magically pulls out her father's Aerosmith CD* Look what I got too.**

**Gohan: *his eyes widen and stare at the CD in amazement* Where did you get that?**

**Mangalover4321: My dad listens to this music but I have not that much care about it but if you want it, you have to make a deal with me.**

**Gohan: What is it?**

**Mangalover4321: *grins evilly and pulls out red hair dye* Dye your father's hair red for me.**

**Gohan: *pales and gulps* What? I can't do that! My mom will kill me!**

**Mangalover4321: *sighed* Then I guess you won't get this CD. Too bad, it was the bonus addition of it also.**

**Gohan: *smirks* Hand me the dye.**

**Bardock: *shakes his head sadly* My poor son won't know a damn thing will he?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/ or GT. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Beware of School Part 2!**

Goku moaned as his swarmed in the last thing that Gohan said. He really couldn't believe that Videl was pregnant with Gohan's kid.

Yep, a headache is already there and began to remember his times with Chi-Chi pregnant with Gohan.

It was the worse time of his life-even dying twice.

"Oh please me that was a horrible dream." Goku moaned.

"Sorry dad but it's not." Gohan's voice woke him and he gasped, his eyes shot open and stared at his son frowning down at him.

"Gohan…" Goku moaned and slowly got up, rubbing the side of his face, "when did Videl know she was pregnant?"

"A day ago, when Videl requested me for to talk to she and she told me." Gohan said and Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

"GOKU! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SON?!" Chi-Chi yelled from behind him and all Sons paled but Gohan backed away further from his mother's screaming voice.

"Chi-Chi, calm down! Gohan just went in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with my father! That's why his appearance changed so much! Plus he has exciting news to tell you!" Goku exclaimed and Gohan paled at his father's last remark. Chi-Chi calmed down at bit and raised an eyebrow at Gohan, glaring at her son.

"What is this news you are so glad to tell me?" she asked and he looked back to Videl then sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Um…what if I told you when you and grandma gave Videl and myself the sake we got drunk and…mated then found out she's pregnant?" he said very quietly and waited for his mother to start screaming at him. Then she shrieked in glee and smiled at Gohan.

"GRANDBABIES! I can see them now! Oh they're going to be so cute!" she said and ranted on and on about grandbabies that they didn't even notice that Goku and Goten left.

* * *

Bardock scowled as he closed his eyes and focused on his Ki to reach inner peace. But when could someone find inner piece when his wife was pestering him about the clothes she got for him? He clenched his fists and his power slowly began to rise up again.

"Dad, look its Grandpa! Hurry up before Mom finds out we left!" Goten's voice echoed across his skull then Bardock snapped.

"Can I not get any frigggin' peace and quiet!" he yelled and his eyes shot open to stare at his mate with a handy dandy Frying Pan O' Doom the Third(A/N: the Second is what Videl owns).

"What was that, Bardock?" she asked and an evil look came over her face. Goku and Goten backed away from them and Orenji slammed the Pan on his hand. He let out a very bad cuss word and she hit him again, sending him to the ground.

"Apologize, Bardock! That's your grandson you were talking about!" Orenji yelled at him and he scowled, pushing himself up.

"Sorry, boy, I was trying to gain better control of my Super Saiyan form." Bardock said and Goten slowly nodded, floating down to his grandfather. Bardock paled at the sight of Goten and said, "What happened to you?" Goten blushed and fiddled with his thumbs.

"Well, my mom decided as my punishment for something is to send me to school with Trunks and I have to wear this geeky outfit." Goten explained and Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"You sure are a strange boy." Bardock said and looked to his son, "Come with me now." Goku blinked and pointed to himself and Bardock sighed then nodded.

"Yes, you, Kakarot. We've got some training ahead." Bardock said and floated up, blasting off to the West. Goku looked to his son and said, "Stay with Grandma, okay?" Goten opened his mouth to complain but Goku shot off before he could say anything. Goten sighed and turned to Orenji who smiled at him.

"Well it looks like it's just us, Goten." She said and he paled. Then she pulled out a bucket of fried chicken, sitting it on the ground and sat down. She patted down on the ground and he sat down, next to her and she held a wing to him. He blinked then smiled, eating it in seconds flat. She chuckled at her grandson then something like a scream echoed her ears. Her eyes widen and dropped her chicken, gasping at the horrid noise.

"Who…who is that poor person?"

* * *

Konomi screamed in her dream and in reality.

_She dreamed of being on Planet Vegeta and she tried as hard as she could to push her son out of her body. She could feel him fight his way out and she screamed again. Her body was quacking and tears flowed down her face, staining the sheets that covered her upper body. Another shove came again and she screamed again, feeling the child finally leave her body. She felt weak and nothing could help her. _

"_Congratulations, Queen Konomi, you have a baby boy." A doctor said to her and she heaved for breath, holding her arms out to reach her new child, her second one. They smiled at her and held the child out to her. She grabbed him and she looked at him, staring at the shorter flame like hair and closed eyes. The baby Saiyan's tail wiggled around and he breathed fine, being completely silent. _

"_Tarble. His name shall be Tarble." She said and smiled, hugging the Saiyan close to her chest. _

"_Well, that brat of yours will be taking that name to his death along with yours." _

_She blinked and looked up to see Freeza, his tail swinging about in front her. Her eyes widen and stared at the now bloody room that dripped of the doctors' blood. She screamed again and shoved herself and her child off the bed, running out of the room. She could hear Freeza's laughter echo around her and said, "I love it when they run. It gives me a good chase before a kill." She panted from the blood less from giving birth and felt it drip down between her legs. She found herself in the escape pod room. She shoved her newborn child in it and set off a random course, far away from Vegeta-especially Freeza. She pressed the button and it got sent off. _

_Chuckling brought her attention back to herself and turned around to face Freeza with Zarbon and Dodoria by his side. They laughed at her frighten state and she paled, staring at their overwhelming power levels. She watched as they pointed their blasters at her and then they fired, catching her in the blast-sending her to her death. _

Konomi bolted up from sleep and screamed out, "TARBLE!" She grasped the sheets in her hands tight and her daughter in law came running up to her aid, asking her questions. She stared at Konomi's frighten state and put her hands in hers, telling her to take deep breaths. After calming down, Konomi looked up to her daughter-in-law's eyes, she breathed out.

"I dreamed of my death." She said and Bulma's eyes widen.

"You remember it?" she asked and Konomi nodded.

"Yes. I remember it because it was the day I gave birth to my youngest son, Tarble and sent him far away from Vegeta because I knew of what Freeza was doing." She said although to her, she didn't notice that her husband and son were listening to her conversation.

* * *

"School…" Trunks muttered as he stared at Orange Star Elementary School and with Goten by his side made it even worse. Two reasons.

One: Goten was probably at least as smart as his dad or even a bit more.

Two: He looked like a geek.

"Why are our moms so evil to us?" Trunks whispered and Goten shrugged then skipped to the classroom he was in. Trunks stock his hands in his pockets and looked around at the staring kids. Some whispered about his hair and eyes, some rude remarks were made and Trunks gave them the Vegeta Death Glare. They backed away then Trunks opened the door to his classroom and stared at a very familiar face of Marron, the retired monk's and Android 18's daughter. She smiled at him and yelled out very loudly, "Trunks-san! Are you here to swept me off my feet and take me to a faraway island so we can get married and have a bunch of kids?!" Trunks paled and started flipping out, yelling at her, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I TAKE YOU-A GIRL-OFF TO A FAR AWAY ISLAND WHEN I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!?"

Everyone in the class paled and stared at the half Saiyan and little Cyborg (A/N: yeah, she's a Cyborg because she has some robotic parts of her body but she's still counted as a human.). Tears formed in her eyes and Trunks paled even more at the sight of a girl crying. It made ever Saiyan weak-even Vegeta. Even Trunks didn't know it, really did care for her but liked to hide the fact.

"Y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-d-don't l-l-l-l-like m-m-m-me?" she whimpered and he held his hands up in defensive.

"No! It's just that you shouldn't yell it out in front of people. I'm worried someone will get the wrong idea." He quickly said and she blinked then wiped the tears out of her eyes. She smiled again and said, "That's okay, Trunks-san. Is Goten-san with you?" He quickly scowled when he heard her name and she blinked at his reaction then grabbed his hand, pulling her to him.

"Ignore my last question, Trunks-san! Let's show you to the teacher!" she exclaimed and pulled him other to the shocked teacher, Mrs. Crane, who glared at Trunks. _That young boy will corrupt my best student! _She thought and scowled at him but held no effect on him, _I need to prove to Marron that he's a no good dirty thug! Probably like he's father! _At the moment she thought, Vegeta gave out a large sneeze.

"Mrs. Crane! Mrs. Crane! Meet Trunks! He's my best friend and one day will be my boyfriend!" she cried and Trunks looked away, giving a scowl at the ground.

"I see. What is your full name, Mr. Trunks, and who are your parents that let you use that language at your age?" Mrs. Crane asked with venom dripping off of every word. He looked up to her and smirks, crossing his hands over his chest.

"My full name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, lady. My parents are Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Briefs for your information." He said as a snide remark and her jaw dropped eyes bugging out her head.

"WHAT? YOUR MOTHER IS THE FAMOUS BULMA BRIEFS?!" she exclaimed and he nodded while holding his hands to his sensitive ears.

"I just told you that, lady. Sheesh, you Humans are so stupid sometimes and even more weak. I wonder how my dad could never take over this planet." He whispered then out of nowhere Goten popped his head to Trunks' and Marron's classroom.

"It's because my dad is stronger than yours!" he cried and Trunks' eyebrow twitched in response.

"Oh yeah? How about we decide about instead of them, you and me spar right now." Trunks hissed and Goten blinked then smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Trunks! Wait, mom said no Super so we'll fight like this kay?!" Goten exclaimed and Trunks nodded, walking to a window and jumped up. He jumped outside and Goten followed him while Marron giggled and grabbed an empty desk, shoving it to see the fight from the window. The demi-Saiyans got into a stance and Marron yelled out, "You can do it, Trunks-san! I have faith in you!" He felt himself blush and grin at the same time for having her support on his side. Goten didn't really care so he waited for Trunks to attack. Trunks suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Goten and sent him to the ground with a kick to the head-K. O. Trunks grinned cheekily and cried out, "Told ya, Goten! See that, Marron! I'm a lot stronger than Goten by a land slide!" She smiled at the mention of her name and she nodded.

"Yeah, Trunks-san! You're the best!" Marron cried and Trunks felt his face light up like a tomato.

"Oh…thanks, Marron." He said and Mrs. Crane wanted to faint now knowing that her star pupil had definitely fell in love with one of the worst kids to fall in love with it. She gripped her desk tight with a scowl on her face then yelled, "Time for class, students! I want you to meet a new student!" Everyone quickly settled down and Trunks jumped back in the room with Goten over his shoulder. He raised his hand and asked, "Can I bring him to his class? His teacher is probably wondering where he is." Mrs. Crane sighed then nodded.

"Quickly, Mr. Briefs." She said and he nodded, dashing out of there to the class next door and opened their door then threw (A/N: yes, Trunks did throw Goten in his room with no explanation or anything) and ran back to his room. He smirked at everyone and some girls had hearts in their eyes because he his hair color and eyes were so cool and he looked like a mini bad boy (A/N: if only they knew).

"Now class, I would like for you to give a nice big warm welcome to the new student. Why don't you tell them your name?" Mrs. Crane said and Trunks nodded.

"I'm Trunks Briefs and yes my mom is Bulma Briefs and my dad is Vegeta Briefs, the legendary most deadly person on the Earth." He said and quick enough the girls paled at the mention of the most deadly person in the world, Vegeta Briefs.

"Anyway, why don't you pick a seat?" Mrs. Crane hissed and Trunks scanned around the room to see no one wanted to next to him besides Marron who waved her hand frantically at him to sit next to her. He smiled and walked over to her then sat down next to her.

"Now let's begin the lesson." Mrs. Crane said and began talking about a boring lesson that Trunks knew already, leaving him to talk with Marron by using crayons and paper.

* * *

"Please tell me you're lying, Mom. Please tell you are lying." Gohan repeated and Chi-Chi shook her head no while Videl still was in the bathroom, well, going to the bathroom.

"I'm not Gohan. You and Videl still have to finish high school so when the baby comes you can both get into a good college or at least an online one." She said and Gohan scowled, looking away. He had the sudden need to fight and with his dad gone with his grandfather he had no one to fight with. He cracked his knuckles and felt his anger starting to get the better of him.

"Hey, mister, go grab me some peanut butter!"

Gohan and Chi-Chi turned to face Videl with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. He blinked and said, "What?" She felt steam come out her ears when she heard her mate's comment.

"I have the craving for peanut butter and you have none. I WANT SOME FRIGGIN' PEANUT BUTTER RIGHT NOW!" she screamed and Gohan paled then nodded, IT himself(A/N: spending time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber mad e him learn Instant Transmission by himself) to the grocery store to buy as much peanut butter he could. She took a deep breath and pulled out a chair, sitting down on it.

"Dear Kami, I feel so sick." She muttered and Chi-Chi smiled down at her.

"Don't worry. You'll only feel sick for a couple more days then you'll feel as hunger as a horse! That's how it worked out with me for having Gohan and Goten. Trust me; Gohan will do anything for you. I'm positive of that." She said and Videl smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Chi-Chi. Now back to what you were saying about school."


	12. Chapter 10: Beware of the Mirais!

**Mangalover4321: I HAVE RETURNED!**

***Bardock, Goku, Goten, and Gohan cover their ears and glare at her***

**Bardock: Why the hell did you scream so loud?!**

***Mangalover4321 chuckles evilly* **

**Mangalover4321: Because I have decided to added another twist to this story. All of you guys will love it! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Gohan: Oh Kami, what could be worse?**

**Mangalover4321: Says the demi-Saiyan that has gotten a 'Homerun' with Videl.**

**Gohan: *pales then blushes* W-w-w-w-WHAT?! You think I did that?!**

**Mangalover4321: *sighs* Of course. I have people, Gohan-that includes Dende.**

**Goten: *looks confused* Hey, what does a 'Homerun' mean, dad?**

**Goku: *blushes and looks away trying to avoid the subject* You'll learn about when you're older, Goten.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Mangerlover4321: I Summon the Eternal Dragon Shernon! *the Dragon balls glow then Shernon appears***

**Shernon: What is that you wish?**

**Mangalover4321: I wish to own all Dragon Ball things!**

**Shernon: *eyes glow red* THAT WISH CAN NOT BE GRANTED!**

**Mangalover4321: SCREW YOU, SHERNON!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Beware of the Mirais!**

Mirai Trunks blinked at the familiar place that stood before him and gulped. He really didn't want to back to see father after several years. He was practically a man! But since his mother (A/N: from his time) shoved him and his sensi (A/N: he went to Namek and wished for everyone who died from the Androids to be wished back) plus his sensei's quote on quote friend back into the Time Machine because he and his sensi had decided it would fun to dye his mother's hair black. So as a result she dyed his hair black too and his sensei's hair with golden tips on his hair and pushed them into the Time machine along with his sensei's friend since she said she wanted to go. And now they were at Capsule Corp and Mirai Trunks felt two new Ki's near his Father and Mother.

"What the-?" he questioned then the door slammed open to face his father in Super Saiyan form with pure rage flowing through his eyes along with a copy like of himself but taller and with a goatee along with Saiyan armor.

"Brat, why the hell are you back in this time?" Vegeta hissed and Trunks sighed, knowing he would get this response.

"Well, look at my hair for a second, Father. I played a prank on mother and it got me and sensei in trouble by sending us to your time." He said and Vegeta then forgot why he was mad and started laughing at his son then stopped after hearing 'Sensei'.

"Sensei? You mean that you went to Namek and wished for them to be back?" Vegeta stated and Mirai nodded.

"And he's here?" Vegeta said and smirked.

"Then I'll take out my anger on him." He said and started searching for his Ki then K. Vegeta stared at Mirai.

"Who is this, son?" K. Vegeta asked and Mirai's jaw dropped.

"You're my grandfather!" he exclaimed and K. Vegeta paled.

"What? Son, you have another brat?!" K. Vegeta exclaimed and Vegeta felt his eyebrows twitch.

"No! He's my son's future counterpart! Now come on so I fight the damn Kakabrat!" Vegeta said as he shot off into the sky. Mirai sighed and followed his father and so did K. Vegeta.

* * *

"So…where are we?" a mysterious voice asked, sounding similar to Gohan's but a little bit deeper, and a giggle came as a reply.

"G-sama, me have no idea but let's go look around! Me wants to explore! It's so pretty here!" a little girl like's voice answered and the man's voice sighed.

"Come on, V. I know that you want to explore but I sense Trunks coming back with Vegeta and some other Ki." The man's voice said then paused, "Plus Vegeta's Ki is a helluva lot stronger than I remembered."

"Oh, G-sama, you get so worried! Me says we visit a park with birdies and fishes!" the girl's voice said and the man sighed.

"Fine, I'm sure Vegeta has dulled down at least a bit so he won't destroy the place." The man's voice said and a giggle came from the girl's voice.

"Oh, G-sama, you make me so happy!" she cried and you could feel the immense heat change from the man's blushing.

* * *

"Hey, Trunks-san, do you feel that new Ki?" Marron whispered to Trunks as he practiced sparing with a tree (A/N: long live Steve the poor sparing tree!). He growled and punched the tree again with an uppercut, splitting it in half. (A/N: NO! Steve! You barely lived!). He sighed and turned to the three knew Kis. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tight.

"Two of them are very strong while the other is incredibly weak. I'm going to grab Goten and check it out. Marron tell the teacher that I got sick or something." He said as he flared his Ki a bit to get Goten to wake up. Goten bolted up and rushed over to Trunks (A/N: no, he didn't fly because his mother threatened him the Frying Pan O' Doom if he used his powers). He saw Trunks and Marron then grinned.

"Oh, Trunks and Marron, were you two kissing?" Goten asked and Trunks anger flared up along with embarrassment. Marron blushed and stared at the ground, ignoring Trunks' and Goten's gaze.

"Goten, you're gonna pay for that but later because there are three unfamiliar Kis and two of them are strong." Trunks said and Goten narrowed his eyes too at the strong Ki. One was next to Vegeta while the other two were together and heading towards the park.

"Kay! Let's get the two first!" Goten said and Trunks nodded both going Super, flying off towards the park.

* * *

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he sensed the three new Kis and Videl blinked while licking the remaining peanut butter from her third jar. She asked, "What's wrong, Gohan? Someone decided to finally to kick my father's ass?" He swore silently at the strength of two of three Kis but one was exactly weak which made no sense. Then one suddenly seemed very familiar-Mirai Trunks.

"Mirai!" Gohan exclaimed and made Videl nearly jump out of her skin.

"What? Who?" she asked and he smiled.

"He's an old friend of mine! He came from the future to warn us of the Androids and he's also Trunks from the future version where the Androids destroyed the world!" he exclaimed and Videl paled at the last part.

"Oh Kami, is this Trunks like Vegeta?" she asked and Gohan laughed.

"No but he does share some qualities with him." He said and Videl nodded as Gohan got up, walking to the door.

"Gohan, do you want to check out the other two Kis?" she asked him and he nodded, looking at her in worry.

"Do you want to come?" he asked and she nodded, getting up and walked over to him. Then she kissed him on the cheek turning his whole face red and she smiled at him.

"You bet your red face, Gohan, the only thing I'm asking you to do is hold onto me for the flight over because flying is harder now." She said and he nodded as she jumped into his arms, clutching his gi tight in her hands.

"Now lets go." She said as they blasted off towards the two unfamiliar Kis.

* * *

"Ah crap." The man's voice whispered as he waited next to an ice cream trunk that handed two cones for him and the girl he was with. She blinked as she handed him his and licked her own.

"Me worried. What's wrong?" she asked and he stared at his ice cream cone then narrowed his eyes at it. He shoved the half of it in his mouth and gulped it down. The girl shrugged at his usual behavior for food and sat down next to him, licking her strawberry ice cream.

"A lot of Kis are coming at us. I have no clue what to do about this situation. They can't just randomly attack us in the middle of a public area even though the Androids did so too." He said and scowled. She sighed and licked her ice cream again.

"Me thinks they are nice." She said and his onyx eyes widen, staring at her.

"What? Why do you think that?" he asks and she smiles at him as she licks the remaining ice cream from her glossy lips.

"Because even though they are strong it doesn't mean they will come and attack us. They could just be investigating why two unfamiliar Kis have showed up right now and here." She said and he paled at her point then nodded.

"I sometimes forget how smart you are, V." he said and she looked back to her ice cream then to him. She held it out to him and he blinks at her offering.

"But in case, you need to fill up on food. Take me's." she said and he nodded as he grabbed the ice cream from her then smiled at her gobbling it down in a few seconds flat. She giggled and he blushed at her remark.

"Thanks." He said and she nodded. She got back up and twirled around in the wind, her smile never leaving her face. She put her hands up to the sky and stared at the white puffy clouds.

"You know, G-sama, me thinks we can rebuild our world. Me knows that now that we have everyone back, we can do it. No more fighting, no more fear. Nothing is left to leave us worried. We have everyone that we care about and now we can live in a peaceful world full of hope and happiness." She said and turned back to him, holding them out to him, "Now that you're back. Me is glad to have you by me's side."

"V…" he said and stared at her in lovingly.

"HEY, KAKABRAT FROM THE FUTURE!" Vegeta's of so lovingly voice echoed across from the park and the man paled at Vegeta's voice. He grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her towards him, grasping her tiny frame against his body. She felt anger surround him and she winced at the glare he gave her.

"Father! Please be more respectful to them! They didn't know you would coming with grandfather or that Gohan would be following after us!" Mirai yelled then out of nowhere Goten floated down in front of Vegeta and Mirai with a glare in his eyes at the man and girl. She gasped at the young boy, who was still in his Super Saiyan form, and looked up to the man.

"G-sama, look! He is a Super Saiyan! Me's confused now! You said only Trunks-san and yourself were Super Saiyans!" she cried and he felt a growl rise up in his throat at the sight of an unfamiliar face.

"GOTEN! WHAT THE HELL?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO SUPER UNTIL WE SEE THE GUY!" Trunks yelled as he landed next to Goten, not Super. Goten blinked and turned to Trunks with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh sorry, Trunks, I wasn't listening to you as you went off track about Mar-!" He said before he got cut off by Trunks hand over Goten's mouth before he could say Marron's name. He paled and Goten raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know Goten, if you shut up now, I'll give you two of my toys." Trunks whispered and Goten nodded as Trunks removed his hand.

"HEY, MR. VEGETA! TRUNKS HAS A CRUSH ON MARRON!" Goten screamed as Trunks turned beet red and paled too.

"WHAT?! BRAT, EXPLAIN THIS TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta exclaimed and Trunks ignored his father's glare then he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is to explain, I like her. Is that a problem?" he said and Vegeta's eyebrow twitched.

"Whoa, that guy looks like big brother and Videl!" Goten exclaimed and the two figures blinked.

"Me? Me's name is Videl. Why is he talking about me, G-sama?" the girl asked and looked up to the man who still didn't understand why there was a mini version of his father stood next to a mini version of Trunks.

"This is the new future that Trunks helped to fix." The man whispered and the copy of Videl's eyes widen.

"Incredible, the Time Machine worked properly without any functions only damage to Trunks. This proves that the function of changing time is actually possible but time control is unpredictable. Me knew it! Me told you, G-sama!" the girl exclaimed and jumped in down in happiness. She smiled and turned to the others and said, "Me's name is Videl Satan from Trunks-san's time line. This is Son Gohan-sama from Trunks-san time line. We were brought back by the Namek Dragon Balls!" Mirai Gohan's jaw dropped at the mention of everything and Vegeta smirked at him.

"What the hell is with the Kakabrat's copy mate? She sounds broken." Vegeta said and Gohan growled at him, his hands clenched at his sides but they were shaking with anger. Mirai Videl blinked and turned to Mirai Gohan, asking, "Me no understand him. He makes no sense, G-sama."

"You sound demented, copy of Kakabrat's mate." Vegeta said and Mirai Gohan turned Super Saiyan Two. He pointed to Vegeta and hissed, "You will not make fun of her, you bastard! It's not her fault that she's like that! I still love her like that!" Mirai Videl blushed at his remark and tears glistened in her eyes. Mirai Gohan turned back to her and he paled then powered down.

"Videl?! What's wrong?!" he exclaimed and she laughed at him, wiping her tears away.

"Me happy! You love me! Me loves you too, G-sama!" she exclaimed and someone 'ah'. Everyone turned to face Mirai Trunks who pretended he didn't say anything by whistling.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?! I'm trying to have a nice chat with Videl and giving her fifteen jars of peanut butter to be greeted by two unfamiliar Kis!" Gohan's voice yelled and Mirai Trunks paled.

"Oh crapbasket." He said as Gohan and Videl floated down with anger look in Gohan's face along with angry Videl for having to get away from her peanut butter.

"I had to be separated by my peanut butter to go see what the hell is going on?!" Videl yelled and Goten blinked then smiled at Videl.

"You and your mate from Mirai's time line came here, Kakabrat." Vegeta explained and Gohan blinked then turned to face himself and another Videl. His jaw dropped to floor and pointed to himself.

"Holy crap, it's me!" Gohan cried and Videl sighed, rubbing the bridge between her eyebrows.

"Oh duh, Gohan. Even I knew that. You both look exactly alike but the Mirai you have scars on his face." Videl said and Mirai Videl nodded.

"Me from this timeline is even smart to, G-sama! Me looks pretty anger! Me wants some peanut butter too!" Mirai Videl said and Videl blinked at her. She sounded weird but she decided not to say anything. She smiled at her and said, "I like the way you think." Mirai Videl blinked then smiled at her and nodded.

"Came all this way to get some anger out and you two are not helping it! Come on Mirai Kakabrat, let's fight!" Vegeta exclaimed and Mirai Gohan blinked, pointing to himself. Vegeta's eyebrow twitched and nodded.

"Yes you! Come on, regular Kakabrat! You're coming too!" Vegeta yelled and Gohan sighed, rubbing his head.

"I really can't Vegeta. I'm busy with Videl." He said and Vegeta scowled.

"With what, Kakabrat?" Vegeta exclaimed and Gohan rubbed the bridge between his eyebrows.

"Check out her Ki, Vegeta, and then you'll understand." Gohan said and Vegeta scowled as he looked at it then noticed a small Ki inside her too. Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head and jaw dropped in surprise.

"NO WAY! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!?" Vegeta exclaimed and Gohan sighed.

"Yes, remember the sake my mother snuck into our drinks. That's when." He said and Vegeta still stood agape at him, his pointed finger shaking at him.

"B-b-b-b-b-but you-!" Vegeta tried to say before turning away from him and shot off, leaving all of them to question him.

"Me thinks something is wrong with meself." Mirai Videl said and Videl paled then looked away. Suddenly she felt the urge to puke and she put her hands to her face, running to the closest trash can and puked again.

"Um…is that normal for her?" Mirai Trunks asked and Gohan gave him the traditional Son grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well…you see, she's been sick for a couple days for a reason. Don't worry I got it covered." Gohan said and Mirai raised an eyebrow then looked back to see Videl holding her head like she was in pain. Mirai Trunks raises an eyebrow at Gohan's reply then starts checking Videl's Ki.

That's when he noticed two inside of her.

"Hey, anyone got something to drink?" Mirai asks and Mirai Videl holds out a bottle of water then throws it at him. He catches it and takes a sip then does an amazing spit take spraying both Goten and Trunks. They cry in out in annoyance and anger, glaring at Mirai.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Goten and Trunks cried and Mirai pointed at Gohan and Videl in surprise.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" he cried and Mirai Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes bugged out of his head.

"WHAT?!"


	13. Chapter 11: Beware of School! Part Three

**Mangalover4321: Well…yeah…**

**Gohan: What? You got nothing to say for this chapter?**

**Mangalover4321: *sighs* Just thinking about stuff…**

**Gohan: *raised an eyebrow* About what? **

**Mangalover4321: *grins evilly* That you and Videl are now an official couple. Congrats, buddy.**

**Gohan: *pales* WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!**

**Mangalover4321: Dende informed me of the 'deed'. Videl must be a great girl for you to go all the way.**

**Gohan: *blushes* Hey! We didn't do that!**

**Mangalover4321: *smirks like Vegeta* I have photographic evidence. Do you want me to pull it out?**

**Gohan: NO! Whatever you do! I don't need people to see those!**

**Mangalover4321: good, now how has dying your father's hair been?**

***somewhere in the bathroom of a Mt. Paoz household***

**Goku: MY HAIR! *turns Super Saiyan Three***

***Gohan pales and Mangalover4321 smirks even more***

**Mangalover4321: You may want to start running Gohan.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Shernon: WHAT WAS THAT, GIRL?*eyes twitch in annoyance***

**Mangalover4321: *pales then gulps* um…how about letting me be able to torture all the Son family members and Briefs family, including Vegeta?**

**Shernon: *takes a deep breath* I WILL GRANT THAT WISH BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET ANY OTHER WISHES IN YOUR LIFE.**

**Mangalover4321: *smirks* I agree to those terms. **

**Shernon: THAT ALSO MEANS YOU WILL NEVER OWN DRAGON BALL/ Z/ GT/ OR Z KAI.**

**Mangalover4321: NO!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Beware of School! Part Three**

Mirai Gohan stared at Gohan and Videl in horror, surprise, and craziness. His eyes were still bugged out of his head and Mirai Videl then blinked and smiled, turning to her Gohan.

"G-sama, me want a kid too!" she exclaimed and then he fainted at her remark. She blinked and poked his nose and scars.

"G-sama? You okay? Me said me wants kids but not now." She said and he bolted back up, breathing in a sigh of relief, "We can't do it in public! Me and you can go somewhere else to do it! Let's go now, G-sama!" Then Mirai Gohan fainted again while Gohan and Videl just stared at her in horror.

She wanted to do _it!_

"This is why I didn't want her to come." Mirai Trunks muttered and rubbed the bridge between his eyebrows.

"You know, Mirai Trunks, did you know that you have a crush on someone?" Goten interrupted everyone and Trunks glared daggers at him, covering his mouth and nearly ripping it off of his face.

"What?" Mirai said with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh don't listen to him, bigger me. I think he got on his head as baby." Trunks said back.

"About twelve times." Gohan muttered under his breath when he remembered the eleven times he dropped him then his grandfather once. But luckily no one ever told Chi-Chi this or she would bring out the Frying Pan O' Doom.

"Anyway, he's not the brightest kid." Trunks said and Goten's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He powered up and yelled, "Hey! I'm actually pretty smart too Trunks! I have the I. Q. of 175!" Everyone's jaw dropped at his remark and Gohan pointed a figure at him, saying, "B-b-b-but mom tested yours and it was 67 the last time she checked!" Goten smirked at him and answered, "It's called of hiding one's true intelligence Gohan."

Meanwhile, Marron was drawing the dirt with a stick and humming to herself. She was drawing Trunks and herself holding hands walking down in a park. She smiled and felt herself blush again.

"Hey, kid!"

She looked up to see two boys with brunette hair that smirked down at her and couple of rocks in their hands. She blinked and asked, "What is it?" They smirked even more and one grabbed her hair, letting her shriek and tears glisten in her eyes.

"What's with your blond hair? No one here has blond hair. You look stupid!" the one holding her hair said and she sniffed.

"Trunks-san!" she cried loud enough to let Trunks hear her. He blinked then turned back to the school with anger in his eyes.

"How dare they!" he hissed and shot off towards the school. Goten blinked and powered down, staring at him wonder.

"I guess someone decided to start bullying Marron." He said and Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Trunks likes Marron. Huh, isn't that something." Gohan said and Goten grinned at him.

"Of course, I've notice it for quite some time! They just look at each other and when I say something Trunks yells at me and Marron turns as red as a tomato." Goten remarked, still leaving Mirai to question who Marron is.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE, ASSHOLES!" Trunks yelled at them and the two bullies turned to him with shock but quickly replaced with humor.

"You think you can beat us? You're just a kid. We're from Orange Star Middle School." The one holding a switchblade said and Trunks clutched his fist tight, power raged to be let go.

"So? I can still kick your ass." Trunks hissed as other children started forming around them, cheering them on to fight. He smirked just like his father and the bullies scowled. The one holding Marron gripped her hair tighter and she let out a shriek. Trunks narrowed his eyes and disappeared for a second then appeared behind him, punching him in the back of neck. He fell to the ground, unconscious and the other bully nearly dropped his switchblade and started randomly attacking him but the blade never did touch his skin. He then did a kick to the face and he fell to the ground, still moving. He cried out and put his hand to face while Trunks frowned down at him, slowly walking over to him.

"Now look who's on the ground begging to be left alone, unharmed." Trunks said a Vegeta like voice and he smirked again then put his foot on the kid's stomach. He started pushing it down and some kids gasped while some went to go a teacher. He bent his head down to the kids face as he pressed harder, nearly making the kid gag out blood.

"You bullies shouldn't have done to her. If you mess with one of my friends, you're f*****." He whispered and Gohan whistled at his language, staring at Trunks from the forest. Trunks eyes widen and quickly removed his foot from kid. He backed away with fear and gulped, wondering what his punishment would be for swearing.

"Wow, the kid's got a colorful language." Videl whispered and Gohan nodded as he walked forward then stopped at the kid, staring at him. He could easily recognize one of them.

Sharpner's younger brother, Penciler.

"Kid, you're Sharpner's brother, aren't ya?" Gohan asked the kid slowly nodded and Gohan smirked at this, giving Videl shivers down her spine.

"I want you give to him a message for me. Tell him it's Son Gohan and tell him that if he ever comes within five inches of Videl, he'll wish he'll never be born." Gohan said low enough to only be heard by Goten, Trunks, and Marron (A/N: Mirai Trunks with Mirai Videl and Mirai Gohan). The kid nodded and scurried to the end of the forest. Gohan laughed and Videl scowled at him then pointed, saying, "Your mother said we had to go school today to at least grab our missing work, Gohan. Come on; leave your brother and Trunks alone. Plus now I'm craving some strawberries." Gohan sighed then nodded, grabbing Videl's tiny hand and pulled her to the school.

"We can't our first way of transportation. Do you mind walking?" Gohan asked as he pasted by the little kids who stared up at him because of his height.

"Bye, big brother! Bye, Videl! See you after school!" Goten cried and waved his hand bye. Gohan smiled and waved back at him then they walked to Orange Star High School.

* * *

"Me thinks, G-sama is still shocked for what me said." M. Videl said and M. Trunks sighed, rubbing the bridge between his brows.

"Any man would be shocked to have some girl say that out in public." M. Trunks muttered and M. Videl blinked, looking up to the sky.

"Really? Me thought he would like to have se-" she began until M. Trunks covered her mouth with sweat on his face.

"Don't say that out loud, Videl! They're kids around here." M. Trunks said and M. Videl nodded then grabbed M. Gohan and shoved his head between her*cough* you know what. M. Trunks nearly fell over from shock and backed away from her in horror, staring at her.

"Don't do that, Videl!" he yelled again and she sticks her tongue out at him, feeling a muffled moan between her chests. She smiled and pulled his face away from it.

"G-sama! Me happy to see you awake!" she said and he groaned in reply, rubbing his hand.

Dear Kami, he remembered bits and pieces of what had happened earlier.

"Oh Kami, what happened earlier?" he groaned and M. Videl grabbed his hand, pulling it to her chest. He felt himself turn red and she frowned at him.

"We confused our loves to each other and the other us from this dimension came by saying that the other is having your dimension here's baby. Then me said I wanted one and you fainted." M. Videl explained and M. Gohan turned to her still a look of shock in his eyes.

"You're sure you want a kid?" he said and she nodded then his attitude made a complete 180 with a smirk.

"Then let's go make ourselves a kid."

* * *

Gohan and Videl gulped as they arrived at Orange Star High School and Gohan groaned as they walked past some familiar students.

Such as Sharpener and Erasa, whose jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of how ripped Gohan was and his new expression on his face.

"GOHAN?!" they both exclaimed and Gohan growled, cracking his knuckles. Videl paled at him doing this which signaled he was _pissed off. _

"Gohan…"Videl whispered and he turned back to her with anger flashing in his eyes, his eyes changing colors from black to turquoise back to black again.

"Gohan?! Is that really you? And where have you been Videl?" Erasa questioned and Videl gulped then looked back to Gohan. She whispered under her breath, "Kiss me." His anger faded and was replaced by confusion.

She wanted him to kiss her right now?

In the middle of the hallway.

He felt himself smirk and leaned down to her neck, whispering in ear, "If you say so, V."

Then he slammed his lips onto hers, making her eyes widen at his sudden reaction. Everyone stopped and stared at them, their jaws dropping and eyes popping out of their socket. Son Gohan is kissing Videl Satan?! How did that work out?

She pushed back onto his lips and bites his upper lip, teasing him. He opened it up for her and glided her tongue around his mouth. He growled in delight then did the same to her and he ran his fingers through her hair, owning a moan in delight.

"MR. SON AND MS. SATAN!" a teacher screamed and they broke away from their kiss both smiling at each other and Videl panted. They turned to face Mr. Naceki with anger burning in his eyes and Gohan scowled.

"What the hell do you want? I'm trying to enjoy some fun with my girl and you just yell at us in the hallway, screwing up my plans for more." Gohan hissed and Videl frowned at him and patted his face, trying to calm him down.

"Come on, Gohan. We have more stuff than to yell at a teacher. We have got our stuff and explain why we weren't here for three days. Especially you, Mister-I'm-Going-Off-To-Train-With-My-Long-Forgotten-Grandfather." She said and she smiled at Mr. Naceki, "Sorry about him. He'll most likely be like this for the rest of the year." She pulled Gohan away from the crowd and into the office where he stared at himself in a mirror on the wall. He felt like he had changed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his grandfather. It was so strange for him to barely even recognize himself in the mirror.

"Gohan, get your butt over here! I can't carry all of this stuff!" she exclaimed and brought him back to reality. He nodded and walked back to Videl, seeing two stacks of papers. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance at them sighed at the sight of Videl giving him a puppy dog look. He grabbed both piles and hided off with the stacks in his hands. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he grinned cheek to cheek, he walked next to her. They walk down to their fifth class since they were out and about talking about school.

"So I wonder how the other us are doing." Videl whispered and Gohan blinked then nodded. He felt there Kis then notice that they were practically connected with each.

This meant one thing.

His eyes widen and paled while blushing at the same time.

"No way…are they actually doing it…" he whispered and Videl blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Doing what, Gohan?" She asked and he looked toward with bewilderment. She paled and understood what he meant, nodding while staring down at the ground.

"Hey, Videl, I'm up to ditch. You want to?" Gohan asked suddenly and she stared at him in shock.

"Ditch? You, Son Gohan, want to ditch class?" Videl said and Gohan nodded while staring at everyone around them who seemed to hear him. He narrowed his eyes and some of Sharpener's friends surrounded them along with the man-oh excuse me, teenager-himself. Sharpener smirked at them and Gohan scowled at them.

"The hell do you want, Sharpener. I'm busy talking with Videl." Gohan hissed at them and Videl narrowed her eyes.

"Sharpener, would you mind leaving us be? I'm trying to enjoy quality time with my boyfriend and you're rudely interrupting our plans for getting food for dinner." She said and Gohan smirked at her lying. Thank Kami; he had her to lie since he sucked at lying.

"You and nerd boy dating? Well, isn't that a nice surprise. So, did you two get that fair already?" Sharpener asked and Gohan smirked at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"In fact, we did. We did it three nights ago." Gohan said and Videl turned crimson.

"Gohan! Don't say that out loud!" Videl shrieked at him and pulled out the Frying Pan O' Doom #2. Gohan paled at the sight of it and also in curiosity of where they pull it out from.

"Hey! He asked if we did it and its true! You know I suck at lying!" he cried and Videl sighed, the Frying Pan O' Doom #2 disappearing.

"Come on, Gohan. If you want to ditch so badly, we can at least grab some peanut butter." Videl said and Gohan nodded.

"Kay. Can I also get some lunch too? I'm starving and we missed lunch." He said and she nodded.

"Just get those guys out of our way and we can go." She said and Gohan smirked, putting their missing work down and not even a blink of an eye, they were on the ground-knocked out. He smiled and turned back to her, grabbing their school work.

"Now, let's get going before either one of our parents finds out we're ditching." Gohan said with a sly smirk on his face and Videl nodded as they left with no yelling at them to stop.

* * *

"So…care to explain why I got a call from the school saying you were SWEARING and BEATING UP SOME KIDS?" Bulma asked as she sat in the office with Konomi who stared in wonder at the school. Trunks ignored her and only kept his thoughts on Marron. He could feel her Ki and nothing was wrong with it.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Bulma screamed and Trunks snapped out of his trance, covering his ears in horror.

"I AM NOW!" Trunks yelled back and Bulma sighed as she rubbed the bridge between her eyebrows.

"Trunks, what did you do that made me get called down here?" she asked and he gulped, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well, Marron was in trouble by some bullies so came back here after seeing bigger me and fought them, telling them that they shouldn't mess her or you would be in trouble again." Trunks mumbled and Bulma's eyebrows pushed together.

"Did you say 'bigger me'?" Bulma asked and Trunks nodded then she rubbed her chin.

"I wonder why he's back." Bulma muttered and Trunks sighed, surprised at her reply.

"He said he pranked the future version of you and brought back his Gohan and Videl with the Namek Dragon Balls. So now they're in this future and Videl from their time sounded weird but that Gohan got real angry when Dad something about it." Trunks replied then Konomi smiled at Trunks.

"You remember so much of your father at your age but he never really had any friends." Konomi said and both mother and son blinked.

"How did Vegeta act back then?" Bulma asked and Konomi sighed.

"I wanted him to go explore Planet Vegeta to find some friends but that never happened because my mate told him that he should focus on fighting more than friends but it looks like my grandson already has started Bonded!" Konomi explained and that made Trunks blush even more.

"What?! _You_ _like Marron!?"_ Bulma hissed and Trunks slowly nodded as Bulma could feel herself smirk even more.

Now she could always have something to use a black mail against him.

* * *

"Hey, son," Bardock said as he stopped eating for a second. Goku looked up to his father and raised an eyebrow, basically asking 'what is it?' Bardock sighed and put down the ramen he had. He took a deep breath and asked, "Does something here seem off?" Goku slurped the remaining ramen he said and gulped. He took a glance around his surrounding and asked, "No. Why?"

"Well…this place is…how should I say it...Off." Bardock said.

They both sat at a buffet and had cleared them out of food and neither of them had the money to pay for it.

"It's just because people are staring at us because these guys don't eat as much as us." Goku explained as he reached for some sushi, quickly finishing it in seconds flat, "Anyway, let's go before he asks for the bill!" Goku grabbed his father by the arm and IT themselves as far away as possible. Bardock blinked at the unfamiliar place and the room was dark. His eyes adjusted to see his son's mate and his own holding out two pairs of clothes. They were both red dresses and made their mates look GOOD.

"AH! PERVERTS!" they screamed and threw two Frying Pans O' Doom at their mates, knocking them unconscious. They grinned and pulled out two outfits for their mates.

Oh they were going to have so much fun dressing them up to bring your parents and other relative's day.


	14. Chapter 12: Beware of Relatives Day!

**Mangalover4321: Let get this story on the road man!**

**Goten: *blinks* Why am I here today?**

**Mangalover4321: *smiles and pats his head* Because your dad is having some quality father-son bonding time right now.**

***Meanwhile***

**Gohan: *running for his life even though he could beat Goku* WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!**

**Goku: GOHAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

***Ahem, back to Mangalover4321 and Goten***

**Mangalover4321: So, Goten do you want to do?**

**Goten: Can we get some candy?**

**Mangalover4321: *pales* Um…I'm allergic to candy *pretends to fake cry* **

**Goten: *looks sad* I'm sorry, Mangalover-san! *he grabs her hand and smiles at her* Then let's go looking for Trunks and Marron and take pictures of them kissing!**

**Mangalover4321: *smirks* I like the way you think, kid. **

**Disclaimer: You know what? Just look at the chapters before this one and it'll tell you I don't own a damn thing of DB/Z/Z Kai/ or GT. **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Beware of Relatives Day!**

Goku's eyes slowly opened and groaned as the bright light hit them. He muttered something under his breath and looked down at his body feeling tight. He blinked at the sight of a suit and him being tied down. He raised an eyebrow and looked to the left to see three other people tied down next to him.

The three people being Bardock, K. Vegeta, and Vegeta to exact.

"What in the name of Kami?" Goku said and Bardock groaned as he slowly woke up to. He muttered some colorful words after awaking and stared down at the strange clothing.

"What the hell am I wearing? This isn't my armor!" he cried out then looked up to see if his red headband was on.

Luckily, no one dared touch it.

"Hey, father, do you know what happened to us?" Goku asked and Bardock blinked at the voice of his son then shrugged. He leaned back on the red cushion they were tied down to and stared up at the black roof.

"Well, well, looks like my husband is up." A very evil sounding voice echoed in front of them and Goku paled, recognizing the voice very well.

It was Chi-Chi's voice.

"Oh crapbasket." He whispered as they were hit on the head again, knocking them out.

* * *

"Gohan," Videl whispered as she sat on his lap, fingering with the top of his gi, "You know what I what?" Gohan gulped and his mouth suddenly dried up. He felt like his body turned into a heater and his face flush a bit.

"What?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

"I want some chocolate cake!" she exclaimed and he nearly fell over by her answer. He laughed then nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay then. Let's go by a pastry shop or something." He said then Videl suddenly paled, making Gohan too, "What is it?"

"Gohan…today is bring your relatives to school day." She said and suddenly his eyes widen.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed as he scooped her up, powering up and flew back to the school.

* * *

Chi-Chi, Bulma, Konomi, and Orenji stared at their mates in wonder as they all slowly woke up and stared at their mates in horror.

_Oh Kami, _Goku thought, _we're all gonna die! _

"Morning everyone! Now that everyone is up, let's get settled." Chi-Chi said and untied her husband as did Orenji. Bardock blinked and noticed his mate's nice red dress that fit her curves perfectly. He couldn't help but blush and look away with his eyes looking to the sky. Orenji smirked at him and looped her arm through his. He blinked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"We'll be going in as Gohan's relatives for Relative's Day for his school. So behavior, Bardock." She said and he blinked as she pulled him towards the school, hoping this day would end soon.

* * *

Gohan and Videl appeared in the Gym and a couple students stared at him, blinking a couple times to realize that the couple appeared out of thin air. Videl grabbed Gohan by his arm and started dashing down to the front of the school.

"Gohan! Why didn't you IT ourselves in the front of the school?!" Videl hissed as they shoved past students and ran to the front of the school. He paled and answered, "Because my dad will find out I wasn't in school today!" She nodded then felt her knees give in on her, her stomach arguing with her. Gohan stopped and his eyes widen as his mate put her hand to her mouth, tears threatening to fall.

"Videl, what's wrong?" he asked and she looked up at him a pained expression.

"I think I'm gonna puke." She whispered and he paled then put his hand on her shoulder, quickly IT themselves outside near a bush-where a familiar Mirai Trunks was sleeping. Videl puked right next to him and he bolted away from her by his Saiyan nose.

"Holy s***!" Mirai exclaimed and ran the hell away from them, rushing back to Capsule Corp.

Gohan waited as his mate finally stopped and he sighed. He picked her up bridal style and started walking back to the front of the school. He noticed Bardock and Orenji and blinked.

"Well, this is a surprise, what you doing here, Grandfather and Grandmother?" he asked and Orenji scowled, paling at the sound of Grandmother coming from his mother.

"Ugh, just call me, Orenji, Gohan. You make me feel old." She said.

"Well, you are sixty-one." Bardock whispered and Orenji pulled out the Frying Pan O' Doom Number 3, hitting Bardock on the head and sending him to the ground in pain.

"Says the guy that's same age as me!" She yelled back at him and he growled, rubbing his head.

"Whatever, let's get this damn thing over with." Bardock hissed and Gohan blinked.

"What? Father and mother aren't coming?" Gohan questioned and Orenji nodded then the Frying Pan O' Doom magical disappeared into an unknown place.

"No, Kakarot and his mate are going to Goten's school because he's new." Bardock replied and Gohan paled.

His grandparents were going to fill in for relatives' day!

Oh, he was gonna have the worst day of his life!

* * *

"Goku, remember to behave. This Goten's first day and I don't want you or Vegeta to fight. That could spread new over to the High School and kick Gohan out! And you know Gohan need his studies!" Chi-Chi yelled and Goku slowly nodded. He really didn't what to do here with screaming children that would tug on his hair and point out he's taller than and all that other crap (A/N: Yeah, Goku's acting OC at the moment. Well wouldn't you be annoyed if kids did that to you constantly-especially demi-Saiyans ones).

"Yes, Chi-Chi." Goku mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

He _really _didn't want to be here.

"Exactly why the hell are we here, woman?" Vegeta grumbled and Bulma pulled out the Spatula O' Doom. Vegeta growled and started heading towards the school entrance where kids were waiting for their families to spot them out. Trunks was nowhere in sight but Goten was waving his arms franticly with a huge grin on his face while jumping up and down.

"HEY! MOMMA! DAD!" Goten cried and Goku forced a smile on his face while waving at his son.

"Well, we'll see you later Bulma." Chi-Chi said and walked towards Goten. Goku looked to Vegeta and gave him an evil grin-surprising both Trunks' parents and grandparents.

"D-d-d-d-did Goku just give us an e-e-e-e-evil smile?" Bulma stuttered and Vegeta slowly nodded, still trying to absorb what Goku's smile meant.

Vegeta ignored the bad feeling then started searching Trunks Ki. He easily found it and started walking to the forest. Bulma blinked and asked, "Vegeta, where are you going?" Vegeta smirked and followed Trunks' Ki.

"I'm fetching the brat." He answered and left-not knowing what a GRAND surprise he would get to see.

* * *

"Hey, Gohan," Videl whispered and pointed to where her dad stood, he was doing different Satan poses. She sighed and Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"What are we gonna do about _our little situation_?" Gohan whispered and Videl shrugged.

"I say we grab him and lock him a room then tell him about it. I think that's the best idea to tell him without getting anyone suspicious." She whispered back and Gohan smirked, an evil light in his eyes. Videl nearly wanted to tackle him then and there.

It made him look _sooooo sexy_ to her.

"Then let's do this." Gohan said and their plan fell into action while Bardock and Orenji watched with amusement on their faces.

* * *

Mirai Trunks walked around Capsule Corp. and stared at everything. It seemed so different from the last time he had arrived in this future. A noise was made around the corner and he blinked then saw something blond flash by him. He blinked and looked to see girl with long blond hair tied back in a braid and two guns in her hand. Her blue eyes held no emotion and her small noise stood out from her face. Her sharp features were easy to spy and her outfit seemed a bit too tight. Her blue jean shorts were tight on her butt and black tank top that hugged her body right.

Mirai Trunks wanted to drool from the sight of her.

She smirked at him then pointed two guns at his head and he paled, confused at her actions.

"You," she growled and put her finger on the trigger, "KILLED MY MOTHER!"

She pulled the trigger but it never reached her target as he appeared behind her, grabbed her hands. She dropped her guns and she cursed, struggling to be released. She screamed and kicked him but he didn't release her. She growled and gave him a death glare which he grandly returned back.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Can't you tell? I'm Android Eighteen and Android Krillen's daughter, Marron." She replied in completely honesty. His narrowed and something of a glazed went over his eyes, anger filling his whole body. He gripped her wrists tighter and started crushing her. Her eyes widen at his sudden change and hissed out a curse.

"Are you friggin' serious? Krillen was no Android. He was killed by the Androids." Mirai Trunks said with no reason and the girl scowled even more.

"Papa loved mother! He became one because he fell in love with her even though she didn't really love him back! He became one for her!" She screamed at him and Mirai growled even more.

"Your mother killed millions of people. You're lying but the Android part of yourself is true." He said then she started to tremble, her hair falling over her eyes. He cocked an eyebrow up and she opened her mouth only to have her head rolled back. Her hair slide away from her face and she grinned madly, her wide crazy blue eyes boring holes into Mirai's.

"True, Trunks Brief but I am no regular Android. You see Trunks Briefs; your mother actually programed me." She said and Mirai growled.

"Why the hell would my mother would dare help those monsters?" he hissed and the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Because they promised her to tell her the coordinates of New Namek." She answered and his eyes widen.

That's how she knew where the Planet was!

"You say that you're Android Eighteen and Krillen's daughter, prove it." He said and the girl frowned.

"I actually can't use Ki attacks so I have no proof of seeing it and/ or doing it. But I can show you all of my life if you want. It's my database and I can dig up to the age of five then play it for you." She said and Mirai growled again.

"No, I'm that stupid, girl!" he yelled then suddenly her guns were back in her hands. She shot them at his chest but it being bulletproof, it bounced right back off him and hit her arm and leg. She cried out in pain and blood started running down her arm, staining it crimson. His eyes widen and stared at her in confusion.

"What? Why the hell are you bleeding?" he said and she chuckled softly as pain became registered in her brain and database.

"I told you…" she mumbled as she slowly became sleepy, "I'm Android Eighteen's daughter and Krillen's. I'm not fully an Android though. I'm part Human and part Android. It is in my database…to kill you…Trunks Briefs…" Then she fainted into his arms and he just stared at her-not sure what to do with her.

* * *

Meanwhile Mirai Gohan and Mirai Videl…

*groans and moaning coming from a closed door*

Actually, never mind…

* * *

Trunks stared up at the sky and wondered what was making Marron take so long. He sighed and sensed his dad Ki come closer to him. He paled and noticed the letter he had in his hand.

_Ah crap, _he thought and tried to hide his letter.

Suddenly his father was in front of him and he almost yet out a curse until his mother along with his grandparents came from the woods.

_Come on!_ Trunks thought, _Does Dende hate me today or something?!_

"Brat, what the hell are you doing?" Vegeta snapped and Trunks paled even more.

"Uh…" he managed to get out then suddenly Mirai Trunks appeared next to them.

_Saved by older me! _Trunks thought and Mirai growled, "I need you back at Capsule Corp. Father. It's important that you also bring Mother with you." The two blinked then Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why?" he asked and Mirai growled even more.

"Because some girl proclaimed that she's Android Eighteen and Krillen's daughter from my world." Mirai replied and Trunks blinked.

"Does she have blond hair?" Trunks asked and his older self blinked then nodded.

"Blue eyes?" Trunks asked again and Mirai nodded, "Could she be Marron?"

Mirai blinked then remembered the girl calling herself, Marron.

"She said her name was that." Mirai said and Trunks blinked.

"I said I was going to kill you!" a voice yelled from behind Mirai and his eyes as two shots were heard off. He put his hands up and caught the bullets, he growled and Mirai Marron glared at him. She scowled and pointed her guns back up at him. Her left arm looked like it was twisted in the wrong direction but she didn't mind while her right leg was limping.

"Looks like you're still hurt from those wounds." Mirai said and the girl growled at him then pointed her guns to the sky then fired. They did absolutely nothing but she grabbed a short knife from her boot then started attacking him with the knife until he grabbed and snapped it in half. Her eyes widen and dropped her knife as her mind started going into overdrive.

"You're…too strong…" she said in realization and fell to her knees, her head bent forward. Her whole body shook and tears started forming in her eyes, gripping her guns tight in her hand.

"Mother…" she muttered then looked to the left of her seeing Chibi Trunks with wide eyes, "What…Trunks Briefs? Why is…their two of you?" Trunks stared at her then something else flashed in her eyes. She scanned Trunks and realized this was not her home.

"The alternate world?" she said then Mirai Trunks then kicked her away, sending her flying and leaving the others gaped.

"Look, you blasted thing, you know you're too weak to kill me so why even bother to try?!" Mirai yelled as the girl spat blood from slamming into a tree. She glared up at him then yelled back, "I don't want to fight but my database is controlling my actions. I have no control over my actions!"

"Then lets erase that program of yours then!" Mirai cried and disappeared then appeared behind her, chopping at her neck. She was knocked instantly then he grabbed her limp body then tossed to his mother.

"Mother, can you erase that in her database?" he asked and Bulma blinked then slowly nodded.

"Sure thing, Mirai." She said and pulled out a small device from her purse, pointing it at the girl's limp body. The thing suddenly beeped and she smiled then bent down to the girl's back of the neck. She pushed her fingers on the back of her neck. A small piece of her skin moved up and a chip popped out of it. She pulled it out then placed it in the device for her to only click a couple then put it back in her neck.

"Database update. Program to eliminate Trunks briefs has been deleted. Under orders from Bulma Briefs now." She said in a robotic voice then blinked a couple times, registering that she no longer felt the need to kill Mirai. Her eyes widen and stared at Bulma then to Mirai Trunks. She looked back down to her hands and felt tears start dripping down her face.

"I-I-I-I-I" she managed to get out and she smiled then started to laugh, "I don't need to hurt anyone!"

Mirai smirked and Vegeta smirked too, realizing that both his sons loved the Android's and baldie's daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, all around the world could hear Hercule Satan yell, _"MY SWEAT PEA IS WHAT?!" _


	15. Chapter 13: Beware the Grandparents! Pt2

**Mangalover4321: Hello all people of Earth! I am back with a new chapter! And sorry for taking so long!**

***Mirai Trunks randomly appears and blinks***

**Mirai Trunks: What the hell? Where am I? Who are you?**

**Mangalover4321: I'm the author of this story, Mirai. I'm the one controlling your fate with Mirai Marron. **

**Mirai Trunks: *blushes* What the hell are you talking about?! She's an Android's daughter!**

**Mangalover4321: *waves hand back and forth* Oh come on now, you know she's hot. **

**Mirai Trunks: *turns even redder* Will you just shut up?! **

**Mangalover4321: NEVER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or DBKAI.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Beware of the Grandparents! Part Two**

Goku watched as every student and parent in the room stared at him. He hated the fact that he stood out from everyone in the room, being him pretty tall and muscular for a parent. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, mama, why is everyone staring at daddy?" Goten whispered to his mother and Goku groaned again as he took a seat next to his youngest son and wife.

_To many kids, _he thought, _way too many kids for my liking. Good Kami, I need to get out here! _

"Goku, are you even listening to the teacher?" Chi-Chi whispered and Goku blinked out of his thoughts.

"What?! Where?! Is Freeza back?!" he yelled out and everyone stared at him in question like he was a mad man. Goten blinked and tilted his head to the side in question.

"Freeza? Isn't he the guy that you defeated?" Goten asked and Goku gulped as his wife glared daggers at him.

"Um…uh…" he managed to get out before Chi-Chi sighed.

"Ignore him. He's just thinking of an old battle." She said and Goku narrowed his eyes at her then looked away.

"Okay now parents introduce yourself to everyone and point out your child for us." The teacher said and slowly every parent introduced themselves besides Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Hello, my name's Chi-Chi Son and I'm Goten's mother. I'm a house wife and married to my wonderful husband, Goku." She said and everyone's eyes widen at Goku's name. He blushed and looked down, trying to ignore their gaze.

"Um…hi, my name's Goku Son…uh….I've a been fighter for all my life and I won the 23rd World Martial Artist Tournament when I was eighteen and meet my wife there." He mumbled and everyone's jaw dropped besides Chi-Chi and Goten.

"THE SON GOKU?!" they all cried and the poor Saiyans rubbed their ears while Goku nodded. People then suddenly started asking random questions and wondering where he's been for the past twenty or so years. Goku started to get nervous and pulled Chi-Chi closer to him, using her as a shield.

"Chi-Chi, tell them something!" he hissed and she glared at her husband then sighed.

"Excuse me but Goku doesn't want to tell because it's something personal but family matters and such." Chi-Chi lied to the crowd and they all gasped then began to absorb the information.

"Anyway, how about the students go find their friends and their parents and let them introduce each other and such?" the teacher awkwardly said and the students nodded. Goten grinned big as he grabbed his parents hand and pulled them towards the door. Chi-Chi's eyebrows raised and asked, "Goten, don't you have any friends in this class?" Goten blinked then shock his head no.

"No, I hang out with Trunks and Marron. They're next door." He said and Goku blinked too.

"So, Vegeta and Bulma are next door along with Krillin and Eighteen?" Goku said and Goten nodded, Goku evilly smirked inside his head.

Oh, fun was just around the corner.

* * *

Bulma smiled down at her son who stared at Marron. He clearly didn't know that both his parents knew what he was doing. Krillin and Eighteen sat near their daughter as she drew a picture of flowers and such.

"Hey, brat," K. Vegeta said and Trunks blinked as he turned to his grandfather, "When does this thing end?" Trunks shrugged and turned back to see the teacher still frozen in shock that Trunks' parents were indeed Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Briefs.

"HEY TRUNKS AND MARRON! I BROUGHT MY PARENTS HERE SO WE CAN GO PLAY!" Goten's voice blasted from the other side of the door. Everyone sweat dropped and the door burst open. There stood the famous Son Goku and his wife along with his youngest son who held a grin across his face. He ran over to Trunks and said, "Hey Trunks, Marron!" Trunks sweat dropped as Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Kakarot why the hell are you here?" he hissed and all the parents and students jaws dropped at his language.

"Mr. Briefs! Watch your language! There are children here!" Mrs. Crane yelled and Vegeta growled at her, anger flowing off of him.

"Kakarot, you, me spar now." Vegeta said and Goku sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Vegeta, this is a school ground. You know you shouldn't fight in front of the kids." Goku said and Vegeta growled.

"So? Do you think I give a sh-?!" he began until Bulma smacked him with the Spatula O' Horror and sent him to floor. Everyone stared at him in horror and worry but only the Saiyans backed away-especially Trunks.

"DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN, VEGETA!" Bulma yelled at him and Konomi smiled at the poor Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta never did understand about why he shouldn't swear." She said and K. Vegeta sighed, sadly nodding too.

"Anyway, does anyone know why I sense another Gohan and Videl?" Goku asked and Goten blinked then brightened up.

"The other big brother is from Mirai Trunks' time! Mirai went to new Namek and wished them back now they want a kid like Gohan!" Goten exclaimed and Goku's jaw dropped.

"They WANT kids!?" all the Z Fighters (including their wives besides Vegeta) gasped then Goku nodded.

"Let's go find them!" Goku cried then Chi-Chi pulled out her Frying Pan O' Doom and whacked him on the head. He fell to the ground in pain and whined, rubbing his head.

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING AFTER THEM! YOU FIRST TO STAY WITH GOTEN AND ME FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! YOU CAN GO VISIT THOSE TWO AFTER WE'RE DONE WITH HIS DAY!" she yelled and Goku nodded.

"Fine, Chi-Chi." He said, "Then let's has something to eat! I'm starving!" Chi-Chi whacked him again and started dragging him back to his Goten's class.

* * *

Gohan and Videl both tied up Hercule tight to the chair and his mouth duct taped shut. Hercule tried to yell for help but they made sure was kept silent. Gohan took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are we gonna do now, Videl?" he asked and she shrugged, staring at her father's wide and angry eyes.

"I don't care. I'm just hungry. Hey after this can we get something to eat?" she said and he nodded, smiling at her.

"Of course," he answered then looked back to Hercule whose eyes widen and started giving off a muffled yell, "What the hell do you want, Hercule? You're annoying me."

"Gohan! He's my father! Don't threaten him! He's probably just as confused as you were after waking up yesterday with me naked!" Videl yelled but that really didn't help the situation. Hercule turned red with anger and Gohan sighed.

"That didn't really help the situation, Videl." He said and she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

"Then what do you suggest?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I guess we explain everything to him." He said and then began to talk everything from the very beginning.

* * *

Bardock and Orenji sat in the room full of Humans and boy did they look at them strange. Orenji sighed as she gazed around the room with all the posters of different maps from different places. Bardock growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why the hell do we have to be here when, Gohan isn't even here, right now?" he hissed and Sharpner's parents stared at Gohan's grandparents. No one suspected them to be dark, angry people! Gohan was so nice to everyone and would never hurt a fly!

"Hey, are you Gohan's parents?" Erasa asked the two Saiyans but only Orenji blushed from the comment.

"No, no! We're his grandparents actually! But thanks for thinking that we are his parents!" Orenji said and their jaws dropped.

"What?! But you guys look at least in your thirties!" she said again and Bardock growled in annoyance.

"Where the hell is Gohan? I'm ready to get the hell out of here! If he's mating the Earthling girl, I'm going to kill him!" he shouted and Orenji scowled, pulling out the Frying Pan O' Doom. She whacked on the head and he cursed loudly.

"Woman, what the hell was that for?!" he yelled at her and she growled at him.

"If you want to go get them then go find them! Move off your lazy ass or no food for you!" she said which made the Saiyan warrior, speed out of there that no Human could see. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, pride filling her.

"Best way to get a Saiyan man to do something." She said to herself.

* * *

Bardock kicked the door down with his foot and yelled, "OKAY, BRAT! GET YOUR ASS MOVING BACK TO CLASS!" The two teenagers looked up to the Saiyan warrior and Hercule blinked at the unfamiliar face.

"Grandfather, why are you here?" Gohan asked and Hercule's eyes bugged out of his head.

_Grandfather?! _Hercule thought, _That doesn't look like his mother's father! It must be his father's father! Sweet Kami, I'm gonna die!_

"Because your grandmother and I are getting weird looks from the students there. So leave the weird ass Earthling here and come back. I'm thinking my mate is ready to blow up the place." Bardock said and Gohan sighed, nodding.

"Okay, Bardock." He said then turned to Videl, "Come on Videl, let's get moving." She pouted then turned to her father and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gohan, we are not leaving my dad in the janitor's closet. We're bringing him and he won't say something about our situation because once we step outside, he can't ruin his image of his little girl pregnant with a child." She said and Gohan grinned at her smart idea.

"Man, I'm glad you're my mate. Smart and beautiful." He said and smelt her hair, making her giggle and Bardock shivered.

"Go show your lovely dovely crap when I'm not around. Now let's go." He said and Gohan smirked, following his grandfather. Videl sighed and untied her father than ripped off the duct tape from his mouth. He let out an ear piercing scream that made the Saiyan's ears bleed. They both hissed out numeral swears and glared at Hercule.

"Damn it all to hell, my ears are bleedin'!" Bardock yelled at Hercule who started shrinking back to the chair.

"Bardock-san, go ahead with Gohan. I'll meet with you guys." Videl said but Gohan growled, shocking Videl and her eyes widen.

"Let Gohan stay with you. He won't be caught separated from you for anymore. Once you mated, it takes a while for him to be used to having you around him all the time. He doesn't want any other male within five feet of you are he'll kill the male." Bardock said and Videl paled along with Mr. Satan. Videl gulped then nodded, brushing some of her hair aside. She grabbed Gohan's hand and he instantly soothed down, smiling at her then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Opps! Sorry about that Videl!" he said and she smiled at him, shrugging.

"It's okay. Now let's get to class." She said and turned to her father, "Dad, are you coming or not? Class is about to begin!" Hercule gulped then followed his daughter and Gohan.

* * *

Goku smirked as he leaned against the wall while eating some Instant Ramen. He knew what was going to happen next after lunch was over. Oh the joy it gave him as he held some evil in his heart. It was good to scare Vegeta.

"Goku? Why are you smirking evilly?" Chi-Chi asked and Goku blinked, returning back to his normal self.

"Hm? What was it, Chi? I thought I was smiling." He lied and she sighed then noticed the small noodle stock on the side of his mouth. She reached over to it and grabbed it, making her cheeks taint pink. Goku's smirk returned as he noticed her cheeks and grabbed her chin, tilting it up.

"How about you _lick _it off for me, Chi?" he whispered seductively and Vegeta heard this, spewed out the soda he was drinking onto his father's face. K. Vegeta blinked and sighed, grabbing a napkin and wiped the soda off of his face along with Konomi's help. Vegeta turned to Goku with a glare in his eyes and hissed, "What the hell, Kakarot?!" Goku glared at Vegeta and Vegeta smirked back at hi then grabbed Bulma's hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Woman, lick the soda away." He said and Bulma's eyebrow twitched then she pulled out the Spatula O' Horror, whacking him with it. K. Vegeta winced and Konomi sighed, coughing lightly.

"Pervert! We can't do that! There are kids here!" she shrieked at him and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance noticing that Goku had IT himself and his mate somewhere else-FAR FAR AWAY from the Saiyan Prince just to annoy him.

"That-!" Vegeta scowled and stood up, searching the globe to try and find Goku but they were hidden to well. The youngest Demi-Saiyan blinked at the blank space next to them then sighed, propping his head on his hands. He frowned and Bulma turned to see Trunks along with Marron gone. She sighed and got up, patting her clothes off of dust and walked over to the side of the school. Vegeta scowled and followed his mate by the smell of something burning. He sighed and realized she was trying to have a cigarette.

"Woman, we're at the brat's school, smoking's prohibited like kissing." Vegeta said and Bulma jumped, shooting around to him. Her eyes were wide and dropped her cigarette, quickly stomping it before it caught anything on fire.

"Vegeta! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled at him and he frowned.

"Why are you out her woman? Shouldn't you be with the rest of us?" he said and she bit her lip.

"I'm considered, Vegeta." She began, "Your mother says she still has the virus that would have killed her if Freeza didn't kill her. I've already done tests on her but I can't find anything wrong with her." Bulma said and Vegeta sighed, looking away and the wind picked up a bit. Bulma's hair swept into her eyes as tears formed and whispered, "I feel so useless. She's your mother and I can't do anything. She's going to die and it'll be my fault." He scowled and looked to the ground, ignoring Bulma's gaze.

"It will not be your fault woman. It would be my own fault." Vegeta said and Bulma's eyes widen, "If I learned of mother's disease before she disappeared into hiding, then I could looked everywhere in the universe. I would have spent my whole life trying to help her but it's my own selfish mistake. Do not blame yourself for something that's impossible."

"Yet Goku defeated Freeza and everyone thought he was the ultimate warrior! Gohan defeated Cell and everyone believed it was impossible! Plus you and Goku defeated Majinn Buu who was the greatest evil ever! It is not IMPOSSIBLE VEGETA! I'M NOT THAT SMART! SHE'S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE I'M A FAILURE!" she screamed at him as tears fell down her cheek. She fell to her knees and sobbed, Vegeta stood with a sad expression on his face then bent down to her, pulling her to his chest. She clutched his spandex suit tight and he closed his eyes, letting her cry for as long as she wanted.

* * *

"BARDOCK WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Orenji screamed at her mate and pulled the Frying Pan O' Horror # 3, whacking on the head. Gohan paled and felt instantly sorry for his grandfather who lay on the ground holding his head in pain.

"Would you stop using that mother f****** Pan?!" he yelled back at her and she narrowed her eyes. Then grabbed his hair and pulled him by it then kicked him in the balls, pain filled the Saiyan warrior and he fell to the ground. Gohan winced and Videl 'ohh!'ed then Orenji turned to her grandson with a smile on her face.

"Thank goodness, you two are alright. I thought Bardock was going to fight Gohan!" she said and Gohan slowly nodded, smiled lightly. Orenji walked over to Videl and grabbed her hands.

"Now come with me Videl! I have some advice for you!" Orenji said then stopped, looking at Gohan who had an angry expression on his face. She sighed and released Videl's hand, rubbing her face.

"I forgot about that rule didn't I?" she said and looked back to Bardock who still lay on the ground, twitching.

"HEY GIRLY MAN! GET THE FUDGE UP OR YOU NOT MAN ENOUGH?!" Orenji yelled at her mate and he instantly shot up, fist ready to plant on her face but Gohan quickly grabbed it. His expression turned serious and glared down at his grandfather. His eyes narrowed and frown on his scowl on his face, teeth bearing at him.

"Have you already forgotten what I said in the Chamber, Bardock? Don't let your anger control you or have you forgotten that already?" Gohan said then smirked which caused Bardock's energy to go higher.

"Don't mock me boy!" he yelled back at his grandson and his hair started to fly up. Gohan laughed at him as his Saiyan blood rushed through his vein demanded to fight.

"Mock you?" Gohan whispered then his eyes lit up in excitement, "No, I'm provoking you. I'm over thousand times stronger than you and you are weak. Only the first step of a Super Saiyan while I'm already pasted that. I gained that power when I was ten, Bardock. Now I've already past Super Saiyan Three and most likely will become the first Super Saiyan Four. You though will probably never catch up to us. You're like King Vegeta"-At that moment, King Vegeta sneezed-"Who isn't even a Super Saiyan. You are _weak _like your wife and partners."

Bardock's power escalated even more and Gohan grabbed Bardock by his hair, quickly IT himself to an abandoned desert. Videl and Orenji blinked at the absent of their mates then shrugged.

"So what were saying about that advice?" Videl asked as everyone in the room had their jaws dropped to the ground and eyes bugging out of their head in confusion.


	16. Chapter 14: Beware of the Mirais! Part 2

**Mangalover4321: *holds a mick* WELCOME TO BEWARE OF THE GRANDPARENTS!**

***All Saiyans cover their ears in pain, some even bleeding***

**Gohan: Jeez! Be quieter! Our ears are bleeding! **

***Mangalover4321 shrugs then turns to Mirai Trunks, elbowing him***

**Mangalover4321: So…how's Marron goin' for ya bud? Got up to base two? **

**Mirai Trunks: *turns beet red* NO! We barely know each other!**

**Mangalover4321: *pulls out a script, the Saiyans wondering what is it was then she points her finger to one paragraph* My script it says you are in love with her. **

**Mirai T.: For the last time I'm not in love with her!**

**Mangalover4321: *rolls eyes* Whatever. *she turns to Goku with an evil smirk on her face* So, how's your hair going?**

**Goku: *eyebrows twitch in annoyance* Of course I remember that. I finally got it out of my hair yesterday! **

**Mangalover4321: So what happened to Gohan? **

**Gohan: *shivers* Dear Kami, never again. I never want to see that again!**

**Mangalover4321: *raises an eyebrow and turns back to the smirking Goku* What did you do to him?**

**Goku: Oh, I showed him the wonderful ways of how he came into the world.**

**Mangalover4321: I didn't need to hear that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Kai/ or GT. *sighs* I wish I did though.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Beware of the Mirais! Part 2**

Mirai Gohan and Mirai Videl walked out of the building they were doing…_business. _They both held wide grins on their faces and held hands as they walked out. M. Trunks stared at the two in disgust like they did something wrong. But to him they did it for a really long time.

"Hey, Trunks." M. Gohan said and M. Trunks sighed, putting his hand up before his old master could say anything else.

"First thing first don't say anything about what happened in there. No one needs to know about it, especially me. Second, I know she's pregnant. Third, I'm not helping you with anything. Fourth, I'm ready to head back our timeline. I've had enough of this place. Fifth, I'm bringing a friend. Sixth, it's a girl so don't say _anything _bad about her. Seventh, she's not human and you will most likely want to kill her but if you try, I'll kill you. Now that's it, let's head back." He said and m. Gohan and M. Videl blinked when he said girl.

"Girl? Who is she, Trunks? Someone from this timeline or ours?" M. Gohan asked and M. Trunks blushed.

"She's from ours but she's also here with mini me." He asked and M. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then. Let's meet your 'friend' then." He said and M. Trunks paled, realizing he lost her.

"Oh, crapbasket."

* * *

Mirai Marron watched her alternate partners with the other her. She was smiling and laughing while playing with Chibi Trunks. She giggled at how short he was compared to now.

_He's so tiny! _She thought, _I should go and say something maybe. It would less awkward if someone decides to come over and see me spying on them. _

"Hey, lady, why are you staring at them?"

Mirai Marron almost jumped twenty feet in the air and she turned to face the innocent Demi-Saiyan with a frown on his face. She breathed hard and put a hand to her chest.

"Uh…um…" she managed to get out and Goten raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting for someone but got lost." She lied. Goten grinned ear to ear and whispered, "Who? Mirai Trunks by a chance, Mirai Marron?" Her jaw dropped to the ground and stared at him with wide eyes, searching her data to figure out who the kid was.

"Wha? How do you know of me? I've got no data of you!" she hissed and he blinked then grinned.

"Well, dad didn't die from the heart virus but Cell's explosion so before that mom was pregnant with me. So I wasn't born in your timeline." Goten stated and Mirai Marron frowned.

An innocent boy wasn't born because of the heart virus Goku got?

"So, you wanna meet your Chibi-self?" he asked and tilted his head to the side but she sighed and shock her head no.

"Most likely, Trunks will find me and won't be happy that I wanted to go see each other." She answered back and the youngest Demi-Saiyan blinked then nodded.

"I see." He said and Mirai Marron breathed out.

"Hey, Marron!" Mirai Trunks yelled as he floated down next to her with a frown on his face. He noted something and stared at the window, seeing his family with Krillin and Eighteen along with Chibi Marron.

"You ready to go?" he asked and she nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hey, bigger Trunks," Goten whispered, "I can get your parents out here if you wanted to chat more." Mirai Marron waved her hands franticly in front of her and shock her head no.

"I'm fine, kid. Trust me, I'm ready to head back to my own timeline plus my parents weren't as nice as those guys." She answered and Goten shrugged.

"Well then I'll tell everyone you guys left. Have a good trip back and make sure you watch over Trunks." The little Demi-Saiyan said and walked away before Mirai Trunks could say something. She blinked and watched as he left them alone like he was sad.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked and she turned back to him, nodding.

"Let's head back." She said and the Mirais finally left to go back to their own timeline.

* * *

Videl and Orenji chattered about Gohan and Bardock's fighting strategies. Everyone stared at them like she was crazy especially Hercule. He sat next to his door but really nervous because his only daughter was talking to a _veeeeeery _scary woman.

"So Gohan woke up and thought I was still asleep when I was actually watching him, picking up his clothes!" Videl whispered and Orenji smirked, chuckling bit. They paid no attention to the teacher and continued on chatting until a knock came from the door. The teacher stopped and said, "You can come in."

The door slammed open to see a very angry Bardock and a smirking Gohan, walking in but Bardock with bruises and cuts meanwhile Gohan only had a bruised cheek. The class stared at them and they walked up to their mates.

"Hello, Gohan and Mr….?" the teacher said and Bardock growled in annoyance.

"I don't give it a damn about my last name! I don't have a last name!" he growled and Gohan chuckled.

"Ignore my grandfather. He's just pissed off because he still isn't as powerful as my younger brother." He said then paused, "And my brother's coming along with the others."

Videl raised her eyebrows and Orenji sighed, rubbing her face. Of course her other grandson would be coming here.

"GOHAN! HELP!" a young Demi-Saiyan's voice came from the hall and rushed into the room. Gohan blinked when he saw Goten jumped onto his shoulders, clutching him for life. Then Mirai Gohan and Mirai Videl along with Mirai Trunks and Mirai Marron came bolting in.

"BRAT!" they screamed and tried to tackle Goten but Gohan easily punched M. Trunks while kicking M. Gohan aside and shoved Mirai Videl softly aside then flipped Mirai Marron over on top of M. trunks. He glared down at all of them and stared at M. Marron who groaned in pain, whose eyes stared at him intensely. Her eyes were wide in horror and started shaking from the immense power he gave off.

"Impossible." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"Now, you're Mirai Marron, are you not, girl?" Gohan asked calmly and she nodded slowly, gripping M. Trunks blue Capsule Corp. jacket tight in her hands. Her one free hand itched for her gun to protect herself but M. Trunks grabbed it and held it tight. She blinked and saw him groan, he glared at his younger master.

"Hey, Gohan, do ya mind? We're trying to kill your brother." He stated and Gohan cocked an eyebrow up.

"Why would you want to kill him? Torturing him is easier said than killing." Gohan stated and Goten paled.

"GOHAN DO NOT GIVE HIM ANY BAD IDEAS!" Orenji and Videl yelled at him and the poor Saiyans covered their ears in pain.

"Did you have to scream, Videl?" Gohan mumbled and she pouted at him.

"Of course unless you want no special prize tonight." She said and Gohan's eyes widen in horror.

"B-b-b-but?!" he exclaimed and everyone stared at in him horror/ wonder.

"Do you or do you not understand?!" she yelled and he pouted, nodding sadly.

"Good." She stated and sat back down, everyone staring at the two of them.

"G-sama, me need to learn that! Me need to learn how be stern like other me!" M. Videl said and everyone stared at Videl then M. Videl, jaws dropping to ground.

"No! I think you're fine! Let's go punish that Chibi." M. Gohan said and glared at his brother that he would have had.

"Squirt, what did you do?" Gohan asked and Goten gulped.

"Well, I wondered why the other Videl had two Kis in her and that meanie started yelling at me because he said she was pregnant and I wanted to know how that happens. That's when I asked the other Trunks and other Marron if she would like his child! I didn't know they would be angry at me!" Goten whispered in his brother's ear but Videl could hear it through the bond and Videl sighed.

Of course the youngest Demi-Saiyan wouldn't know how girls get pregnant.

Gohan looked down to four angry Mirais then back up to his brother and sighed.

"Here," he said and grabbed his younger brother, holding him out to them, "Take him and go. Just don't damage him too much or my mother and Videl will smack with the Frying Pan." Goten squealed in horror as they grabbed him and ran out of there before the class could say anything else.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" the whole class screamed and Gohan sighed.

Right now would be a great time if Piccolo would just wipe their memories for him.

* * *

Goku and Chi-Chi finally got over there intense make-out session and Goku IT himself to find Goten's Ki, close to Orange High School. He narrowed his eyes and then blinked at the sight of Gohan, Videl, his father, and mother staring at him along with a huge group of high school students,

"And my day just got ten times wore." Gohan grumbled under his breath. Goku scanned through the crows then noticed his mother glaring at him.

"Um…was Goten here a second ago?" he asked and Orenji shock her yes.

"Yes, Goten was here seconds ago before he got taken by the Mirais because of something he said." Gohan replied and Chi-Chi pulled out her Frying Pan O' Doom, anger flashing in her eyes. Goku backed away slowly since knowing after having…ahem…their familiar make-out session she would love to hit something for some strange reason-and today's choice is Gohan. He frowned at her attempt and she swung it at his head but threw up Bardock as a shield. Her eyes widen and stared at Bardock in horror.

"Oh my Kami! I'm so sorry, Bardock-san!" Chi-Chi cried and removed the pan from his face where it was indented in it. She swiftly put it away-wherever they hide them-and started shaking the poor Saiyan who just groaned in pain.

"What did I deserve for that accursed thing?" he groaned and Orenji sighed, rubbing the bridge between her eyebrows.

"Well, let's think about it now, Bardock. You decided to go on that stupid mission and left me to care for Raditz then left me for nine months to have Kakarot and when you come back, you only notice what's gonna happen to us. I'm surprised you didn't land in HFIL." Orenji said and Bardock growled at her in anger but she only scowled back at him, "You know that doesn't get you anywhere, mister-badass-first commander-Saiyan. It only makes you deserve it more."

"Um…mother…"Goku tried to stop them complaining until Orenji jumped in front of Bardock and kicked him square in jaw. The class' eyes bugged out of their head and Goku stared at her in confusion.

"That was for all the crap you put me through these years." She said and started walking away, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to your house, Chi-Chi. I've got a headache and being here does not help any of it." She slammed the door shut behind her and everyone stared at her. Goku's eyes flashed across with hatred and glared down at his son and father. He walked over to them but Gohan did nothing but frown meanwhile Bardock growled at him.

"Both of you," Goku growled and crossed his arms over his chest, "What the hell did you two make her so angry?"

Gohan shrugged and Bardock ignored his gaze, staring at the floor in shame. He didn't know what came over him or his mate. He was never someone to get so angry all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, son." Bardock managed to say full of shame, "I don't know why she would be so angry at me. She's never been that angry before and usually lets it all out in a fight-never at me purposely." Goku shock his head yes as he accepted his apology. He turned to his son who stared at his father with no emotion held in his eyes.

"Now what about you, _brat_?" Goku hissed out and spat out the word brat with venom, shocking Chi-Chi and Videl.

"Don't know." He answered and suddenly Goku punched him in the lung, knocking all of his breath away. He stumbled back a bit and gripped his chest in pain, breathing hard. He narrowed his eyes and growled out something that Goku couldn't understand.

"You think you knew everything, _father_?" Gohan spat out and chuckled, wiping away the salvia that he spat out, "You've gone for seven f****** years and along that, you missed most of my life while you away. One year with King Kai, one and half years in space, and seven years leaving me to do your own f****** job as a parent. So that's almost ten years of my life you've missed! You have no say in that!"

Goku narrowed his eyes even more and scowled, grabbing Gohan's head and forced himself to be at Gohan's eye level. He gripped him tight and hissed, "Now you listen to me, brat. I did everything for the world's protection-you, your mother, and your brother that I didn't know of! You have absolutely no right to say that!"-He punched Gohan again in the stomach-"You think I didn't regret all of those mistakes! Now I'm back for good! So don't you go b******* about it to me! I'm your father! I have every right to say everything! Now calm down before I have to beat some sense into you!"

They glared each other down and started growling at each other, fists clenched and ready to fight-not mattering where they even were.

"Then go on ahead! I would like to see you even stand a chance against me since my training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Gohan smirked back at him and Goku slammed Gohan's face into his knees, causing everyone to gasp. He then grabbed his arm and flipped him over, slamming him into the wood floor and caused it to break. Gohan's eyes narrowed and watched his father, slammed his chest right into his abs. Gohan didn't even bulge and saw his father's eyes widen in surprise. Gohan then smirked and kicked him in the lung, sending him sliding aside. Goku gasped and put a hand to his chest then unclenched his fists.

"Good one, brat!" Goku exclaimed then suddenly someone grabbed him around the waist, surprising him. He blinked and stared at Chi-Chi who held him back with fear shaking throughout her whole body. He stared at her quivering arms and she whispered, "What are you doing, Goku?"

"Chi-Chi…wha…?" he managed to say before he snapped back to reality and realized what he had done. His eyes widen and stared at his son in horror along with his barely conscious father.

"Oh good Kami," he whispered and put a hand to his face, "What the hell did I do?"

Goku searched through his memories to figure out what happened within the few minutes but everything came up to a blank.

He couldn't remember a damn thing.

* * *

Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks watched as the Chestnuts waved bye to head back home. The horrid Relatives Day had come to an end once and for all. Vegeta wanted to cry to Kami and thank for ending it so quickly but if he did that he would look like a fool. He muttered a couple of swears then started walking away with Bulma behind him, chatting to Konomi about her illness in secret.

"So, we'll go test and see how much longer you have left and I'll start working my hardest to find a cure!" Bulma announced and Konomi smiled, nodding.

"Okay." She answered and Trunks moved closer to his father and grandfather who stared at their mates. The little Demi-Saiyan cocked an eyebrow up and asked, "Do you plan on doing something tonight to mom tonight dad? Should I get the sound proof earphones out?"

Vegeta's eyes widen and blushed crimson, staring at his son in horror.

"NO, SON!" Vegeta yelled at him and Bulma turned back to him, not hearing what Trunks said. K. Vegeta rubbed the bridge between his eyebrows and Trunks chuckled evilly, bolting off towards Capsule Corp.

"BRAT GET BACK HERE!" Vegeta yelled then shot off after his son, leaving the King and Queen of Saiyans with the heiress.


End file.
